Forever
by Virginie Parker Evans
Summary: Lorsque Liz revient de Californie, début de saison 2, elle réalise que ses sentiments pour Max sont encore plus fort que tout... Oui, mais les obstacles sont encore nombreux! Fanfic terminée!
1. Chapitre 1 : Don't leave me

Roswell.

**Auteur :** Virginie Parker Evans.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Roswell ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas !

**Résumé :** L'action se passe juste après l'épisode "situation de crise" dans la saison 2. (Et avant l'épisode" surprise"). Kyle déteste connaître la vérité et nourrit toujours une attirance pour Liz. Le reste ne change pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est une petite histoire que je viens de retrouver quelque part au fond de mon ordinateur en faisant le tri… C'est la toute première fanfic que j'avais écrite il a déjà quelques années. Soyez donc indulgents avec elle…

Forever.

Première partie.

Lundi matin, morose journée de septembre, une jeune fille à la belle chevelure brune traverse les couloirs de son lycée. Elle semble triste. Elle se dirigea, le pas lent, vers son casier. Liz Parker n'a pas le moral aujourd'hui. Elle vient d'apprendre que l'homme qu'elle aime de tout son cœur est destiné à se marier avec une autre. Max Evans, celui qui avait su faire vibrer les cordes du cœur de la jeune terrienne. Celui qui, il y a peu près un an lui avait sauvé la vie.

Max est différent… c'est un extra-terrestre venu d'une planète en guerre : Antar ! Mais pour Liz, Max était Max, l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser dans les bras de cette blonde… Tess ! Que ce nom est insupportable aux oreilles de Liz. Elle la détestait. Tout en agrippant son livre de biologie, Liz se demanda si elle avait bien fait de laisser Max aux bras de cette fille

-Liz ! Fit soudain un garçon brun ténébreux qui venait d'apparaître à ses cotés.

Elle l'avait reconnu rien qu'à son parfum. C'était lui, Max ! L'homme – ou presque- qui faisait toujours chavirer son petit cœur comme au tout premier jour.

-Max ? dit-elle étonnée. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Une invasion en préparation ?

-Ne plaisante pas s'il te plait, s'enquit-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Son ton était sérieux. Il avait l'air lui-même sur le point de lui annoncer une tragédie.

-Il faut que l'on parle de nous, de ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte et…

-Tu es destiné à être avec Tess. Je le comprends parfaitement !

-Non. Je voulais te dire que…

C'est ce moment précis que choisit la sonnerie des cours pour retentir. Liz en profita pour s'éloigner.

-Désolée Max. Nous avons biologie.

Elle l'écarta et se dirigea vers sa classe. Elle s'installa au fond de la classe là où elle et Max s'étaient installés quand le professeur avait fait Max changer de place ! Ce jour-la, il s'était mis a coté de Tess pour travailler et il avait eu des visions d'elle et lui. Mais celui-ci, qui avait essayé de suivre Liz, s'était fait rattraper par la blonde. Il ne lui adressa qu'un regard qui en disait long sur son envie de ne pas lui parler

-Mr Evans, l'interpella Monsieur Wallas. Je vois que vous avez deux candidates pour travailler avec vous.

Il désigna Liz et Tess d'un geste de la tête. Tess sourit et regarda Max avec son regard le plus charmeur. Liz baissa la tête.

-Je vous laisse choisir Evans, mademoiselle Harding ou mademoiselle Parker ?

Max s'apprêtait à répondre. Son choix était clair. Il voulait travailler avec Liz, peu importe ce qu'elle en dirait. Il l'aimait toujours. Il n'avait pas l'attention de la laisser partir.

-Excusez moi monsieur si je vous interromps.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Tess. Elle prit son air le plus innocent afin d'enchaîner de plus belle.

-Je ne suis ici que depuis peu et je pense avoir déjà en ce début d'année du retard dans cette matière. Il vaudrait donc mieux que j'aie un partenaire.

-Vous avez raison mademoiselle Harding.

Il dirigea son regard vers Max qui s'était rapproché de Liz, comme pour supplier qu'on le mette avec elle.

-Je suis désolé, Max mais vous travaillerai seul cette fois. Liz, venez vous installer avec Tess. Vous êtes la meilleure en biologie et votre aide lui sera précieuse j'en suis sur !

Une expression béate apparut sur le visage de Tess. Elle ruminait, fulminait intérieurement tandis que Liz riait en elle-même. _« Telle est prise qui croyait prendre »._ Même si elle n'était pas heureuse de travailler avec « la blondasse » -comme elle l'appelait- elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'au moins ainsi, elle n'approcherait pas Max. Peu à peu Liz se rendit compte de son erreur. Après tout, Max l'aimait, et elle l'aimait aussi ! Pourquoi gâcher deux vies ? A la fin des cours, Liz sortit la dernière. Max l'attendait à cotés de la porte.

-Liz, lui murmura-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

-Max, lui sourit-elle.

-Je te trouve toujours aussi belle quand tu souris.

Liz rougit se disant alors, qu'après tout, Max n'aimait pas Tess et que rien d'autre ne pourrait les empêcher d'être heureux. Bien sur, ils devraient affronter leurs ennemis, les skins. Mais elle savait que dans toutes leurs épreuves ils seraient deux pour les braver.

-Au fait, enchaîna-t-il. Maria m'a dit que tu m'avais vu avec Tess vendredi soir.

Liz baissa la tête. Oui, elle l'avait vu. Elle était en voiture avec sa meilleure amie et lui se baladait au clair de lune avec celle qui était sa femme dans une autre vie.

- Je voulais que tu saches que je ne faisais juste que la raccompagner chez elle.

-Oui je sais, Maria m'a tout raconté.

Ils firent encore quelques pas dans le couloir. Un lourd silence s'installa. Liz décida de le briser en changeant de sujet.

-A propos de Maria, je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin… Où est-elle ?

Au même moment, non loin de là, dans la salle des brosses, Maria et Michael faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux : s'embrasser. Pendant les vacances, ils s'étaient réconciliés. Et depuis, ils ne cessaient de se voir dès qu'ils avaient un moment. Maria détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

-Michael !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il se pencha vers elle et voulut l'embrasser à nouveau. Il avait l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Michael, c'est sérieux.

Il s'arrêta un bonne fois pour toute. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Il la fixa un moment puis dit :

-Bien. Je t'écoute. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Beaucoup de chose en fait.

Il la regarda un moment d'un air déconcerté. Il avait du mal à la comprendre. Qu'attendait-elle de lui exactement.

-Je t'aime, tu le sais ça, lui avoua-t-elle. Mais je me pose les mêmes questions que Liz. Ta destinée est avec Isabel.

Michael voulut répondre. Il n'avait jamais été question de sa destinée à lui. Il n'était pas roi. Il n'avait aucune responsabilité.

-Et puis même sans ça, il y a Courtney, ajouta Maria.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que Courtney vient faire la dedans.

-Tu as vu comment elle te regardait ?

Michael se gratta légèrement le front avec son index puis passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était le signe qu'il était vraiment irrité. Il soupira et prit Maria par les épaules.

-Elle ne m'attire pas du tout ! Il n'y aura jamais rien entre elle et moi.

-Mais j'ai peur. Regarde ce qu'il arrive à Max et à Liz. Je ne veux pas subir la même chose.

-Ça n'arrivera pas je te le promets. Je t'aime Maria.

Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Il lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front et tenta de la rassurer sur ses sentiments. Même si il n'était pas doué, il faisait de son mieux.

Liz avait parlé quelques minutes à Max ; ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous le soir même sur la terrasse de la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle tomba sur Pamela Troy. Pam était une des Pom-pom girls de l'équipe de foot. Hautaine et prétentieuse, elle ne passait pas une journée sans semer la zizanie quelque part. Maria avait toujours détesté cette fille. Quand Liz avait appris qui était réellement Max, elle s'était installée a coté d'elle pour éviter sa meilleure amie.

-Oh bonjour Liz, lui fit-elle de sa petite voix provocante. Alors, tu as vu Max aujourd'hui ? Il avait l'air heureux non ? Je ne l'ai pas vu avec Tess. C'est étrange. Ils sortent ensemble non ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues par là, mais, non je ne crois pas que Max sorte avec Tess.

-Étrange…

Pam releva une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et sourit mesquinement à Liz, intriguée. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser prendre dans le jeu de cette fille. Mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait savoir ce que voulait dire Pam par là.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Pour rien, dévia-t-elle. Je me disais juste que si ils ont couchés ensemble c'est qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Le cœur de Liz eut un raté. Elle était abasourdie. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Celui qui venait de lui dire qu'elle était toujours aussi belle, avait couché avec une autre ! Non, c'était impossible.

-Com… comment tu sais ça ? articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Je le sais parce qu'on me l'a dit. Il la raccompagnait chez elle, il est rentré et ils l'ont fait.

_« Vendredi soir »,_ pensa Liz, le cœur en miettes. Et Max qui lui avait dit qu'il n'avait fait que la raccompagner.

-Je… je ne te crois pas.

-Oh, la personne qui me l'a dit est bien placée pour le savoir.

Pam lui fit son éternel sourire en coin. Elle prit bien son temps pour dévoiler son informateur.

-C'est Kyle Valenti. Elle habite chez lui depuis samedi si je ne me trompe. Il parait qu'elle lui a tout avoué cet après midi là…

Liz fixa le sol un moment sans trop savoir quoi dire. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pas max. Pas son Max. Il n'aurait jamais fait. Jamais Max n'aurait couché avec Tess. (Hum)

-Bon je te laisse. Passe une bonne soirée.

Liz resta plantée là pendant quelques minutes. Tess habitait depuis deux jours chez Kyle. Et Liz avait vu Max raccompagner Tess il y a trois jours. La version des faits de Pam Troy collait parfaitement avec ce qu'elle savait. Une seule personne pouvait lui expliquer ce qu'il savait : Kyle Valenti !

Mais la terrienne ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Allo ici la terre j'appelle Antar !

Liz reprit ses esprits. Elle cligna des yeux un instant et découvrit sa meilleure amie juste à ses côtés.

-Maria ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Tu te souviens encore de qui je suis ? Hein ? Je suis ta meilleure…

-Amie. Oui Maria. Je sais. C'est juste que…

Elle hésita un instant à lui confier ses angoisses. Mais Maria ne lui lassa pas le choix !

-Quoi ? Allez, on dit tout à sa meilleure amie !

-Max a couché avec Tess !!!!

Liz avait dit ça tellement vite que son amie mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens de toute la phrase.

-QUOI ??? Tu plaisantes ?

-Pas du tout. Quand nous l'avons croisé et qu'il était avec Tess. Vendredi soir.

Maria acquiesça. Elle fit également quelques mouvements de bras pour inciter Liz à continuer.

-Et bien, il ne l'a pas simplement raccompagnée chez elle comme il l'a dit.

- Tu veux dire que…

Liz commença à pleurer. Son amie comprit tout de suite que cela équivalait à un oui.

-Liz ! Viens là…

Maria la serra tout contre elle. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Alex arriva et vit son amie pleurer.

-Liz, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Maria raconta toute l'histoire à Alex évitant à Liz de revenir sur des détails difficiles. Elle avait déjà eu mal quand elle avait vu Max embrasser Tess devant le crashdown ; mais à ce moment précis, elle était anéantie.

Liz rentra chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle demanda à Maria de la remplacer au restaurant. Celle-ci accepta à contre cœur. Il allait falloir qu'elle travaille avec Courtney.

Maria ressentait quelque chose contre elle, un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'en était pas sûre mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. Michael quant à lui, semblait très serein en parlant d'elle. Liz l'inquiétait quand même plus. Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle écoutait « I shall believe » de sheryl crow. Elle adorait cette chanson.

_« Come to me now, and lay your hands over me, even if it's a lie, say it will be all right, and I shall believe ». _

Elle lui faisait penser à Max quand ils étaient à deux, amoureux, quand il n'y avait pas Tess. Elle le disait haut et fort à présent : « JE DETESTE TESS !!! ». Vanessa Withaker, sa patronne, l'avait forcé à le dire et depuis, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle le répétait même souvent. Liz sortit alors d'un tiroir les photos de Max et d'elle, souriants, s'embrassant.

_« Rêve pas ma pauvre fille, il a couché avec une autre »._

En fouillant par hasard dans un autre placard, elle trouva une vieille photo d'elle et Kyle. Elle datait d'il y a un peu près un an, avant que Max Evans lui sauve la vie et ne brise son cœur. Elle aurait moins souffert avec Kyle. Il est humain, gentil, loyal et il l'aimait bien. _« Caniche à sa mémère !»_ Liz sourit en pensant à cette remarque que Maria avait faite quelque seconde avant la fusillade, quelque seconde avant que sa vie ne bascule à jamais vers un destin incertain plein d'extra-terrestre et de peine de cœur. Soudain, Liz décrocha son téléphone :

-Allo, Kyle ? C'est Liz… j'espère que tu auras ce message. J'ai besoin de te parler…

Kyle écouta Liz parler sur le répondeur un moment. Il décrocha ensuite son téléphone en souriant.

-Kyle ? Oui. Non je ne vais pas très bien. Oui, d'accord, chez moi dans dix minutes. Pas de problème. À tout de suite.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait appelé. Peut être pour avoir confirmation de ce que Pam Troy lui avait dit. Et puis elle était sortie avec Kyle auparavant et il fallait oublier Max Evans !

Ce dernier rentra chez lui et trouva Isabel assise dans un fauteuil, un bouquin à la main !

-Tu lis maintenant ? Lui lança-t-il d'un air taquin.

-Tu n'es pas drôle.

Elle se renfrogna sur elle-même et essaya de se concentrer à nouveau. Mais son frère ne la lâcha pas.

-Explique moi ?

Elle soupira et releva la tête vers son frère. Elle le fixa un moment. Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre. Elle se retourna à nouveau et plongea le nez dans son livre.

-Alex me l'a prêté il y a deux semaines. Je lui ai dit que je l'avais presque fini. Il m'a donc répondu qu'il viendrait le chercher ce soir. Seulement… je ne l'ai pas commencé !

-Ne jamais mentir : telle est la leçon à retenir !

Isabel soupira et se retourna à nouveau vers son frère. Elle croisa les bras, désappointée.

-Ne jamais accepter un livre qu'Alex vous prête : voila ce que moi je retiens. En plus, c'est d'un lent…

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il s'approcha d'Isabel et souleva le livre. Il regarda la couverture du bouquin.

-L'attrape cœur de Salinger. Un des meilleurs livre que j'ai lu.

Isabel lui lança un regard furibond et replongea le nez dans son livre. Toujours tête baissée elle lui demanda enfin :

-Au fait, Max, Alex m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire à ton sujet. Tu sais ce que ça pourrait être ?

- Non, à moins qu'il ne veuille t'annoncer que j'ai rendez-vous avec Liz ce soir à 21h chez elle, et qu'on va peut être renouer !

Isabel se releva d'un bond. C'était une excellente nouvelle. Elle savait à quel point son frère tenait à Liz.

-Je suis si contente pour toi. Je savais que Tess n'était qu'une amie. Elle est sympa mais elle n'a pas grandi avec nous.

-Et elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris. Bon je vais me préparer. Quant à toi… LIS… Alex ne va pas tarder.

Il monta dans sa chambre l'air joyeux. Il se serait presque mis à danser tellement il était heureux. Isabel poursuivit sa Lecture.

Kyle arriva chez Liz vers 20h30. Celle-ci n'avait pas oublié son rendez-vous avec Max ; et puisque celui-ci avait omis de lui avouer son aventure avec Tess, elle se sentait prête à aller jusqu'au bout pour lui faire payer.

_« Mais qu'est ce que je fais, ce n'est pas moi»_.

Mais Max devait souffrir. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Liz.

-Kyle, commença-t-elle directement. Avant toute chose, je voudrais que tu me dises !

-Que je te dise quoi ?

Il savait très bien que de quoi parlait son amie ; mais il voulait l'entendre dire de sa bouche.

-Que tu me dises, si ou non, Max a couché avec Tess !

-Et bien…

Il baissa les yeux et murmura un « Je suis désolé. » des plus douloureux. Il posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Non il n'y a pas de quoi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Quand Tess m'a dit ça, j'étais « waow » ! Enfin, non pas exactement mais… tu vois quoi.

Il s'arrêta tout de suite en voyant que Liz avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors elle aimait vraiment Max Evans…

-Allez viens là !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui, comme pour la protéger. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait. Ça lui avait énormément manqué. Mais elle s'en fichait. Il n'y avait que Max !

-Je t'aime tant Liz. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse.

-Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Kyle.

_« Elle a dit beaucoup ! Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle m'aimait. Elle a juste dit beaucoup, comme un ami »._

Pour elle, Kyle n'était qu'un ami ; mais quelque chose la poussait vers lui. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui prit délicatement le menton et l'embrassa. Liz répondit à son baiser. _« J'aime Max »_ se répétait-elle tout en embrassant Kyle.

C'était comme si elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un décidait de tous ses gestes. Elle ne voulait pas mais elle le faisait. Liz souleva le t-shirt de Kyle qui enleva le débardeur de la jeune fille.

Max descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il était si heureux. Il allait voir Liz et une fois de plus, il lui déclarerait sa flamme. Il espérait bien que cette fois elle répondrait favorablement à sa demande. En bas, il trouva sa sœur et Alex qui discutaient. Ils avaient l'air si sérieux.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Lui lança-t-elle quand il pénétra dans la pièce. Je suis ta sœur quand même. Et laisse moi te dire que ce que tu as fait est déloyal.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Il dévisagea Isabel qui avait vraiment l'air en colère. Qui avait-il de si important ? Et qu'avait-il fait qui mette sa sœur dans un état pareil ? Max s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire et ne pas me mentir qui plus est.

- Isa, dis moi ce qui se passe. Je ne t'ai jamais menti.

Alors que max faisait un pas de plus vers sa sœur, Alex la prit dans ses bras comme si il avait peur que Max lui fasse du mal.

- Tu m'as dit que tu allais chez Liz parce que tu comptais te remettre avec elle. Tu crois qu'elle va l'accepter sans broncher. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon propre frère soit aussi… aussi…

Max la stoppa net. Isabel était complètement énervée. Elle remuait les bras dans tous les sens comme le faisait souvent Maria.

-Mais c'est la vérité ! Je compte bien me remettre avec Liz.

-Tu as omis de préciser que tu avais couché avec Tess !

Il faillit s'étrangler en entendant ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire. Il avait du mal entendre. Il crut avoir rêver.

-J'ai quoi ?

-couché avec Tess, vendredi soir, chez elle.

Max ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Dans la chambre de Liz, les deux adolescents étaient déjà en sous vêtements. Ils s'embrassaient toujours. Kyle voulut aller plus loin et fit glisser les brettelles du soutien gorges de Liz.

-Kyle ! Se redressa-t-elle soudain.

Il eut peur qu'elle veuille arrêter. Il continua à l'embrasser tandis qu'elle essayait de protester.

-Je n'ai pas de moyen de protection !

-Moi si ! l'embrassa-t-il dans le cou.

-Kyle ! Kyle ! gémit-elle.

« _Max ! Max !» _pensait-elle au même instant. Elle le repoussa. « _Mais qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? » _

-Je ne peux pas !

-C'est Max, c'est ça ?

Liz acquiesça et baissa la tête honteuse de s'être laissée aller. Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle fait ça ? C'était comme, incontrôlable. Elle tira la couverture sur elle ayant constaté qu'elle était en sous-vêtement. Que s'était-il donc passé dans sa tête pour qu'elle en arrive là ?

-Max te fait souffrir, l'accabla Kyle. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à vouloir rester avec lui ?

-Parce que je l'aime !

-Apparemment ce n'est pas réciproque…

Max courrait comme il pouvait, il était 20h45. Il arriverait chez Liz et lui dirait tout. Il tenterait de lui expliquer. Même si lui avait du mal à tout comprendre. Il lui dirait tout ce qu'il savait. Il fallait qu'elle le croit parce qu'il l'aimait. Oui ! Lui, Max Evans aimait Liz Parker. Le temps d'arriver chez sa bien aimée lui parut une éternité ; mais il y était. Il attrapa l'échelle et monta. Ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre tous ses moyens ! Liz était là dans son lit… avec Kyle Valenti !

-Max ! cria-t-elle en l'apercevant.

Elle couru vers la fenêtre. Elle était toujours en sous-vêtements. Avant qu'il ne parte, elle lui attrapa le bras !

-Max ! pleura-t-elle.

-Je voulais te dire que je t'aimais, murmura-t-il les yeux humides.

Liz le tenait, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Elle voulait lui dire, lui expliquer mais comment ? Elle le tenait pour de bon. Elle l'aimait et ne le laisserait pas partir.

- Mais je crois qu'entre nous, ça ne marchera plus ! finit-il par dire.

Le cœur de Liz se brisa. Max, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son « amie », partit par là où il était arrivé !

-C'était réciproque !!! Hurla Liz à Kyle. C'était réciproque !

Elle se rhabilla. Il fit de même. Il quitta la maison de Liz en silence. Elle était perdue. Elle venait de perdre Max à tout jamais. À cause de quoi ? Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussée dans les bras de Kyle. Cette voix dans sa tête qui lui avait répète que Kyle était humain ? Où peut-être simplement le fait que Max ait couché avec Tess. Mais s'il l'avait fait, pourquoi serait-il venu ce soir ? Pour s'excuser ? Liz eu du mal à s'endormir. Sa nuit fut hantée par d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels Tess se vantait d'avoir eu Max ; tandis que Kyle lui disait l'avoir prévenue ! Liz criait, les priait de s'en aller elle se réveilla en sursaut. Il était presque cinq heure du matin. Elle décrocha son téléphone :

-Allo ? dit une voix endormie au bout du fil.

-Maria. C'est Liz !

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ci ? Et sur mon portable ?

Maria bailla dans un bruit sourd. Elle en profita pour regarder sa montre. (Maria parle toujours un peu avant d'agir.)

-Maria, il faut que je te parle !

-Où ça ?

-Au truc où on était l'autre jour avec bazar !

-J'arrive…

Dix minutes plus tard, Maria retrouva Liz près d'une fontaine sur la place principale de cette ville du nouveau Mexique : Roswell !

-Laisse moi deviner, lança-t-elle à son amie lorsqu'elle la vit. C'est notre tchécoslovaque Max qui fait des siennes !

-C'est plus grave que ça

-Oh…

Maria s'assit au coté de Liz et écouta ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Si elle disait que c'était grave, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Liz lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Du coup de téléphone à Kyle au départ précipité de Max. Sans oublier son cauchemar. Quand elle eut finit, elle se remit à pleurer. Maria essaya de la consoler :

-Ne pleure pas comme ça. Max a quand même couché avec Tess !

-Justement Maria. je n'en suis plus sure.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Kyle te l'a confirmé, non ?

Liz renifla tout en se frottant ses yeux rouges, toujours humides à cause des larmes.

-Quand Max est partis j'ai cru lire dans ses yeux « je n'ai rien fait ». Tu vois ? Comme s'il me suppliait de le croire.

Maria se rapprocha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Elle soupira. Ça lui faisait de la peine de la voir dans cet état là à cause d'un garçon.

-Tu te fais des films, murmura-t-elle à regret. C'est comme le jour où tu as rêvé de ce Max du futur qui te disait que tu devais rompre avec Max sinon les skins prendraient le contrôle. Tu avais pris ça pour un rêve prémonitoire.

-Maria, je te rappelle quand même qu'au moment où j'ai fais ce rêve on ignorait encore l'existence des skins !

- Simple coïncidence, murmura Maria.

Liz se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Toute cette histoire n'est qu'une suite d'obstacles. Alors pourquoi s'obstiner ? Pourtant elle aimait Max ! C'tait la seule chose dont elle était encore certaine.

-Tu crois vraiment que Max doit être avec Tess ?

-_Peut-être, lui glissa un voix qui s'avéra être celle de Max. Peut-être pas. Je te l'ai toujours dit, Liz. Nous construisons notre propre destinée._

La jeune fille leva les yeux et aperçu un instant la silhouette de ce Max du futur qui semblait si réel.

-Liz ? l'appela Maria la sortant de ses rêveries.

Elle releva la tête et cligna des yeux. Un instant, elle avait revu cette silhouette si familière. Elle se força à sourire.

-J'ai cru te voir partir un instant.

-Dis moi juste ce que tu en penses.

-Bien. Voilà ce que j'en pense.

Elle soupira. Elle se décida enfin à dire ce qu'elle avait au fond du cœur. Dieu savait à quel point c'était dur.

-Laisse tomber. On est trop différent les uns des autres. Et j'en ai marre de voir à quel point ça nous détruit. Franchement, regarde nous. On est pathétique. Il vaudrait lieux qu'on se sépare d'eux… un moment seulement. Le temps que ça se calme !

Liz respira profondément. Maria elle-même venait de réaliser que sa relation avec Michael ne rimait à rien. Il y aurait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un entre eux.

-Je crois qu'il y a autre chose, confia soudain Liz. Quand j'embrassais Kyle, je ne pensais qu'à Max. Mais il y avait comme une « force » qui me poussait vers lui.

-Tu veux dire, comme si un « pouvoir » te disait de l'embrasser ?

-Exactement ! J'ai peur que l'on veuille me manipuler.

Elles continuèrent à parler une bonne heure encore. Maria rassura Liz en lui affirmant que personne ne cherchait à la manipuler. Version dont elle-même cherchait à se convaincre. Vers 7h00, les deux jeunes filles déjeunaient au Crashdown. Dans plus ou moins une heure, elle allait affronter le regard des tchécoslovaques.

-Michael, je crois que… Non ! Je pense que… j'ai réfléchis et… non ! Avec Michael, ne pas utiliser le mot réfléchir

Liz sourit.

-Au moins j'arrive encore à te faire rire.

Maria était passée en douce chercher ses affaires chez elle et avait laisser un mot à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'elle déjeunait chez Liz puis qu'elle se rendait directement au lycée. Arrivées là-bas, les deux meilleures amies ne virent aucun extra-terrestre. Elles croisèrent juste Alex.

-Ha ! Les filles, je vous cherchais

-Bonjour à toi aussi Alex !

-Maria, la salua-t-il avant d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Vous savez, je ne pense pas que Max ait couché avec Tess !

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Liz. Elle savait qu'Alex avait du y réfléchir avant de lui en parler.

-Tu vois Maria. Je te l'avais dit. Mais pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

-Et bien, j'étais chez Isabel. Je lui ai donc appris que Max avait couché avec Tess. Quand elle a reproché à son frère de ne pas lui avoir dit, il est devenu livide et il est parti en courant.

-Il est venu chez moi mais…

Liz prit une grande inspiration et expliqua dans les moindres détails sa conversation avec Maria. Elle eu juste finit quand la cloche retentit. Ce jour-là en biologie, on ne vit ni Max ni Tess. Liz fut prise de remords. À midi, ni Maria ni Alex n'avait vu un de nos quatre amis. Même Kyle Valenti était absent.

-Ils ne sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux. Je dois parler à Michael.

Il se passa une semaine sans que l'on ait aucune nouvelle d'eux. Le dimanche soir, Liz appris par le shérif Valenti que Kyle était en formation pour le basket et qu'il reviendrait d'ici deux semaines. Quant à Tess, elle avait pris quelques affaires et n'était pas revenue depuis lundi soir. Encore une semaine sans Max, Michael, Isabel et Tess. Les trois humains se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas quittés la terre. Liz perdit son emploi de secrétaire. Vanessa Withaker, sa patronne ayant perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture à Cupper Summit, sa ville natale. Courtney disparut soudainement. Maria se posa alors quelques questions au sujet de Michael. La nouvelle serveuse du crashdown avait semblée très intéressée par Michael.

_« Il disparaît sans explications et deux semaines plus tard elle disparaît aussi, c'est louche » _avait dit Maria.

Fin du mois d'octobre, Alex s'enfonça. Il aurait du fêter l'anniversaire d'Isabel avec elle. Mais où était-elle maintenant ?

Deux mois passèrent et toujours pas de nouvelles. Des avis de recherche avaient été lancés par les Evans qui croyaient à un enlèvement. Liz sombrait dans la déprime ; les deux autres n'allaient guère mieux. Au début du mois de décembre, alors que Liz était de service, une voix murmura derrière elle :

« Je vais prendre _un amour d'alien_ ».

Liz se retourné mais ne vit rien d'autre que des clients. Elle se souvint du jour où Max lui avait demandé un amour d'alien. Elle lui avait répondu : « Moi aussi ». Elle rougit rien que d'y penser. _« Où es-tu Max, tu me manques » _

Cette nuit-là, Liz refit le rêve avec le Max du futur. Elle revenait de chez une voyante qui lui avait prédit qu'elle épouserait Max. C'est en jouant à la mariée, qu'elle voyait arrivé le Max du futur. Il disait qu'ils devaient rompre, sinon Tess allait partir de Roswell et ils ne pourraient plus vaincre les skins. Il lui parlait aussi d'un granilith qui possédait un grand pouvoir. Dans son rêve, elle voyait Max lui chanter « tres Dias » sous sa fenêtre ; mais elle se voyait aussi lui faire les pire chose pour qu'il ne l'aime plus. Elle lui faisait même croire qu'elle avait couché avec Kyle. C'est en voyant le regard malheureux de Max que Liz s'éveilla. C'était le même regard, les mêmes yeux que quand il l'avait vue. Mais elle n'avait rien fait !

Elle se résolu ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Plusieurs fois elle s'était rendue près de la grotte pour voir s'ils n'y étaient pas. Ses espoirs étaient toujours restés vains. Elle décida de laisser une lettre à Max. Elle savait que si il était toujours sur terre, il reviendrait à la grotte. Elle écrivit :

_« Cher_ _Max. _

_Je sais le mal que j'ai pu te faire, mais je t'en prie reviens. J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux être en danger avec toi. Je veux mourir pour toi. Je ne veux pas te laisser courir de risque sans moi. Roméo et Juliette viennent de deux mondes différents et nous aussi ! Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer comme je t'aime ; mais ne sors pas de ma vie comme ça ! Je t'aime toujours et je n'ai rien fait. Cette lettre est peut-être désespérée mais c'est tout ce qui me reste pour te ramener à moi._

_Je t'aime Max ! _

_Liz Parker, celle a qui tu as sauvé la vie ce jour-là au crashdown. »_

Elle mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et la plaça à l'entrée de la grotte de façon à ce que Max la voit. Elle savait qu'il trouverait la lettre…

Tôt ou tard !

Fin de la première partie !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Disturbing behavior

Deuxième partie.

Dans le désert, une main se pencha pour ramasser une lettre. Cette main, c'était celle de Max Evans ! Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et il lut ce qu'il y avait marqué. Max avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était Liz. Elle lui parlait d'elle, de lui, de Roméo et Juliette. Exactement comme dans son rêve -à la différence près que dans son rêve, elle utilisait ces termes à des fins négatives. Elle ne l'avait donc pas oublié. Et mieux que ça, elle l'aimait !

-Max, l'appela Isabel. Mais tu pleures ? Que se passe t-il ?

Il dissimula la lettre dans sa poche puis se retourna vers sa sœur. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il souriait.

-Je pensais à Liz, lui répondit-il. À tous nos amis, Maria, Alex, Valenti et… ils me manquent !

Tess apparut à ses côtés, son éternel ait méprisant sur le visage. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Max, tu as choisis, l'agressa-elle. Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils soient mêles à notre combat contre les skins. Tu as décidé de ne plus les voir et de rester avec moi plutôt qu'avec Liz.

Le cœur de Max se serra. Il n'avait jamais fait le choix de rester avec Tess. Il avait protégé Liz tout en se protégeant lui-même de la souffrance de la voir avec un autre. Mais cette lettre prouvait qu'il avait tout faux.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, s'enquit le jeune home. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais rester avec toit plutôt qu'avec Liz. J'aime Liz.

-Comme toujours, râla Tess. Mais ton destin est avec moi. Et puis, elle a couché avec Kyle !

-C'est faux, elle n'a rien fait ! s'énerva Max.

Il leva la main vers elle. Ce geste lui parut familier. Comme si menacer Tess avait déjà fait partie de sa vie. Serait-elle plus mesquine et manipulatrice qu'il ne le pensait ? _« Elle n'a rien fait. Elle le dit dans sa lettre »,_ songea-t-il en regardant à l'horizon le désert qui s'étendait.

-Je ne suis plus sur de ce que j'ai vu. Elle croyait que j'avais couché avec toi. Plus j'y pense, plus je crois qu'on devrait retourner à Roswell.

Il tourna le regard vers ses compagnons cherchant à tout pris l'approbation de l'un d'entre eux.

-Maxwell, dit Michael. Toi et moi, on n'est pas souvent d'accord. On est assez différent.

Il se plaça à ses côtés. Il lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui tapa ensuite sur l'épaule.

-Mais cette fois-ci, je te soutiens. Maria ma manque. Je voudrais qu'elle sache pour les skins, les doubles, Withaker et… Courtney.

- Moi aussi Max j'en ai assez, se plaignit Isabel Rentrons chez nous, chez nous à Roswell !

Ensemble, à trois, comme à leur début, ils descendirent de la colline. Tess leur barra la route.

-Non ! Cria-t-elle agressivement. Que direz-vous à vos parents ? Vous êtes partis depuis trop longtemps. C'est trop tard, vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière.

-J'ai dit : on rentre à Roswell !

Max l'ignora et passa à coté d'elle, suivis de Michael et d'Isabel. Tess resta seule. Comment allaient réagir leurs amis ?

Au crashdown, Liz discutait avec Maria de la lettre qu'elle avait laissée à Max. elles ne remarquèrent pas le garçon brun qui passa la porte du restaurant. Il s'avança près d'elles.

-Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère, sourit-il un rien mesquinement.

- Oh, Kyle ! Non pas du tout, lui assura Maria. Oh ! Ma pause est terminée. Le travail m'appelle !

Elle sourit à Liz comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elle déguerpit au plus vite. Le jeune homme n'avait pas cessé d'être collant depuis l'épisode de la chambre.

-Alors Kyle, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Je sais que toi et moi on a eu des differents. Tu penses que c'est ma faute si Max est partis. Mais je me disais que comme il ne revient pas, on pourrait peut-être sortir ensemble…

Liz soupira. Kyle était gentil. Mais le cœur de Liz appartenait et appartiendrait sans doute pour encore longtemps à Max Evans, l'alien qui avait changé sa vie.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, refusa Liz. On a essayé tu te souviens il y a plus d'un an. Ça n'a pas marché. Je doute que ça puisse un jour marcher.

-Mais enfin, je t'offre mon cœur. Il y a quelques mois on a failli coucher ensemble. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas.

Liz était exaspérée. C'était ça le problème. Kyle n'était pas Max. il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprendrait jamais.

-Tu ne me comprends pas, pas comme lui me comprend.

-Max Evans, toujours lui ! Je t'aime Liz. Si il t'aimait vraiment lui, il ne serait pas parti, et avec Tess en plus.

_« Celle-la, je la retiens !» _pensa-t-il. Liz détourna le regard. Kyle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Il n'est pas parti avec elle ! S'énerva Liz. Ils sont partis à quatre !

-Tu vas passer ta vie à attendre alors qu'ils sont peut-être repartis sur Antar ?

-J'attendrai toute ma vie s'il le faut. C'est lui ma vie. Max Evans, celui qui m'a sauvé la vie au crashdown.

Elle se calma et se demanda si elle était vraiment spéciale pour Max comme il lui avait souvent dit.

-Kyle, reprit-elle calmement. Quand il t'a sauvé, tu n'as pas vu des flashs, des images ?

- Non… affirma-t-il.

Il vit que la situation avec Liz méritait d'être détendue. Faute d'être son petit ami, il voulait toujours rester son ami.

-Mais depuis, j'ai des visions de Max Evans tout nu !

Il sourit. Liz éclata de rire. Kyle avait ça de positif. Même s'il était collant, il arrivait toujours à la faire rire. Quant à lui, c'était tres clair, il aimait Liz ; et même si ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, il n'avait pas oublié les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais Liz Parker n'avait d'yeux que pour Max, encore et toujours ! Cela le révoltait. Lui qui s'était offert à Liz s'était fait repousse par la belle.

_« Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Tess m'a menti » _pensa Kyle en sortant du restaurant.

Dans la rue, il flânait et ne regardait pas où il allait. Il heurta soudain un jeune homme brun ténébreux qui courait vers le crashdown.

-Max ? Max Evans c'est bien toi ? demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois voir Liz.

-Si j'étais toi, je n'irais pas la voir, lui conseilla Kyle.

Max s'arrêta d'un coup. Il hésita un moment n'étant pas certain de vouloir entendre ce que Kyle avait à lui dire. Pourtant, il se retourna tout de même, intrigué.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Elle est déstabilisée. Quand tu es parti avec Tess, ça lui a fait un choc !

La voix de Max prit un ton menaçant lorsque Kyle engagea la conversation sur Tess.

-Je ne suis pas parti avec Tess.

-Peut-être. Mais Liz l'a cru. Elle a recommencé à vivre et pas avec toi.

Max était sans voix. Il regarda Kyle, incrédule. Il ne comprenait pas ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre.

-Max, Max, Max, crois-tu que Liz t'aurais attendu toute sa vie ?

Il ne répondit pas. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Oui, il le croyait. Elle l'avait écrit.

-Je sais que ça fait un coup au cœur quand on apprend que la fille qu'on aime de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, en aime un autre, poursuivit Kyle prenant soin de prononcer chaque mot lentement.

Max devint livide. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kyle sourit. Il prit une voix arrogante et ajouta :

-Liz est avec moi maintenant.

-Je dois la voir, lui parler, supplia presque Max.

Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus. Mais il fallait qu'il la voie. Il se retourna et voulut continuer sa course. Kyle l'intercepta.

-Evans ! Je te préviens, toi et tes petits amis extra-terrestres, vous n'avez plus intérêt à vous approcher de Liz, de Maria, d'Alex ou de moi. C'est compris. Alors va t'en !

Max pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il sortit la lettre de Liz de sa poche et la jeta à terre. Kyle décida de retourner au crashdown. Maria surgit alors du coin de la rue. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène ou presque. Elle ramassa la lettre et couru la montrer à Liz. _« Ils sont rentrés, tous les quatre ! »_. Le « quatre » n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose ; mais ils étaient là. Max, Michael et Isabel étaient revenus.

-LIZ !!! cria maria en entrant dans le cuisine du crashdown. Ils sont… Kyle ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui. Je voulais juste dire à Liz que je resterai tout de même son ami. Elle sait que je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

-Kyle…

Liz tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard qui le priait d'arrêter ce genre de réflexion.

-D'accord, j'arrête. Tu voulais quoi Maria ?

-Parler à ma meilleure amie seule à seule. Si cela est toujours possible bien sur ! ajouta-t-elle ironiquement

-Bien, je vous laisse. Salut Liz.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis sortit de la cuisine et s'éloigna. Maria sourit faussement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement disparu. Elle se rua ensuite sur sa meilleure amie.

-Liz ! sourit Maria toute excitée. Ils sont là. Ils sont revenus. Je savais qu'ils reviendraient. On leur manque trop !

Liz ne répondit pas. Elle semblait totalement désinvolte par rapport à la nouvelle que Maria venait de lui annoncée

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ?

-Maria, je sais qu'ils sont revenus. Kyle m'a tout dit !

-Il a fait ça ? s'étonna Maria.

Liz retourna dans la salle du crashdown et mit à laver et à essuyer quelques verres. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur ce qu'elle faisait.

-Oui. Il a croisé Max et Tess main dans la main alors, je m'en fiche.

-Ha oui ? Alors je cite : « Roméo et Juliette viennent de deux mondes différents et nous aussi ». Je continue ?

Liz se retourna vers son amie surprise. Comment pouvait-elle être au courtant ? Elle lui en avait parlé mais ne lui avait rien dit.

-Comment tu sais tout ce que j'ai mis dans ma lettre ?

Elle sourit. Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe. Liz la regarda intriguée. Elle était chiffonnée. Elle avait été ouverte. Quelqu'un l'avait donc lue.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Max l'a jeté juste après que Kyle lui ait dit que vous sortiez ensemble.

-Il n'aurait pas fait ça ?

-Tu crois ça ?

Maria se plaça aux coté de Liz et entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Ils sont revenus pour nous uniquement ! Et Max est là pour toi ! Dommage qu'Alex ne soit pas là.

Liz se sentit soulagée. Pourtant des milliers de questions avaient envahies sa tête. Après ce que Kyle avait dit, qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ?

Chez les Evans, l'ambiance est plutôt morose… Max n'avait pas le moral et Isabel venait d'apprendre qu'Alex était partis en Suède. Leurs parents, bien qu'heureux s'étaient posés pas mal de questions sur leur version des faits. Ils leur avaient dit être partis à la recherche de leurs vrais parents. Ca les avait conduit dans d'autres états. Ils avaient du se débrouiller seuls pour revenir chez eux après leur quête sans succès. _« Sans jamais nous appeler un seule fois »_ s'était exaspérée Diane Evans. Apres différentes explications, ils avaient finis par les laisser tranquille.

-Je n'en reviens pas. C'est comme si ils…

-Comme si ils nous avaient tous oublié, termina Max.

-Oui c'est ça, souffla Isabel.

Max soupira, le cœur toujours noué. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux constamment.

-Et Michael ? demanda-t-il.

-Il doit aller voir Maria ce soir.

Elle se rapprocha et se laissa lourdement tombé sur le divan aux côtés de son frère. Elle avait l'impression que personne ne s'était soucié de leur absence, excepté leurs parents.

-Tout cela ne te parait pas louche à toi ?

-Comment réagirais-tu si tes amis extra-terrestres partaient pendant trois mois sans donner de nouvelles. En plus, tu as vu la tête des parents ? Je commence à croire que Tess avait raison, on aurait pas du rentrer.

Isabel se retourna violemment vers lui. Elle le fixait d'un air grave. Son frère avait-il perdu la tête ?

-Tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu dis ça ? C'est normal pour elle de ne pas vouloir rentrer. Elle n'a pas de famille. Nous sommes ses seuls amis !

-Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle a dit s'est produit. Liz et Kyle, notre destin à elle et à moi. Je me demande si notre vie n'est pas là-bas quelque part.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre en se posant tout un tas de question sur ses origines.

-Max, souviens toi. Il y a quelque mois encore tu disais que ta vie était ici, avec Liz et nous autres.

-Tout a changé ! Le monde change… où peut-être est ce juste nous !

Max avait du mal à savoir où il en était. Sa vie avait changé si vite, avec l'arrivée de Tess, puis le FBI, le combat contre les skins. Mon dieu, comme il voulait raconter tout ça à Liz. Il voulait lui dire comme il s'était retrouvé à New York pour rencontrer son double, comment la simple image de Liz lui avait sauvé la vie, et aussi ce rêve étrange qu'il faisait sans cesse et dont il ne se souvenait que de quelques passages. Oui, Liz lui manquait. Ses cheveux si doux, ses beaux yeux bruns, ses lèvres, oui mais aussi sa présence et même son amitié – s'il fallait qu'il se contente de ça- lui manquaient.

Cette nuit-là fut à nouveau agitée pour Liz. Elle revit le Max du futur. Mais son rêve fut brouillé par une image, un visage flou qui la hantait. Cette figure lui murmurait _« je t'aime »._ Soudain il apparut clairement : c'était Kyle ! Liz rêvait de Kyle. Elle s'entendit alors lui dire : _« je t'aime aussi Kyle. Comme Max et Tess sont ensemble, nous pouvons montrer notre amour au grand jour»_. Elle se réveilla en sueur.

-NON, NON, JE NE VEUX PAS !

-Ça va ma chérie, lui demanda son père réveillé par ses cris. Que se passe-t-il ?

Liz reprit rapidement son souffle. Elle s'essuya ensuite le front, puis rassura son père.

-Rien. C'était juste un cauchemar.

-Bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ta mère et moi sommes là.

-Je sais papa. Mais je n'ai plus cinq ans.

Monsieur Parker sourit. Il voulut l'embrasser sur le front puis se remémora sa remarque.

-Je sais, oui. Dors bien ma chérie.

Il sortit de la chambre. Liz était toujours sous le choc. Ce rêve c'était comme… comme le jour où elle avait faillit faire l'amour avec Kyle ! Elle mourait d'impatience de tout raconter à Maria. La jeune fille n'était pas idiote. Ca sentait l'affaire tchécoslovaque à plein nez.

Dans l'appartement de Michael, sa rencontre avec Maria avait été un véritable carnage. Elle avait, tout en hurlant, détruit le peu de bibelot que Michael possédait. Cependant, quand il lui avait tout expliqué, et qu'elle l'avait écouté, elle avait fondu en larmes.

-Michael, j'ai eu si peur, Pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ?

-On ne voulait pas vous impliquer.

-Michael !!! Nous sommes impliqué depuis que Max a sauvé Liz. Vous ne pouvez pas passer la main sur un problème pour le faire disparaître !

Michael passa une main dans ses cheveux. Maria sourit. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça. Il était si craquant. Il avait un côté enfant perdu qui la faisait fondre à tous les coups.

-Je sais mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Il aurait pu vous arriver quelque chose de grave et nous n'aurions même pas été au courant. Tu te rends compte que…

-Maria je t'aime !

D'abord surprise, elle réalisa ensuite ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il prit ses joues entre ses mains et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser passionné. Baiser auquel elle répondit avec un plaisir intense. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils mirent un moment à reprendre complètement leurs esprits.

-Je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi, tout comme Isabel avec Alex. J'ai besoin de toi, tout comme Max a besoin de Liz !

-Max… Liz !!!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Maria était comme en transe. Elle avait les yeux presque totalement révulsés. Elle était en sueur.

-Kyle ! reprit-elle.

-Maria, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Elle reprit ses esprits et mit quelques secondes à réaliser où elle se trouvait. Elle fixa alors Michael.

-Il faut faire quelque chose. Viens, suis moi !

-Je… mais… d'accord.

Michael n'avait rien compris. Ils grimpèrent dans la vieille voiture rouge de Maria. _« Où va-t-elle ? »_. Michael regardait attentivement le chemin qu'elle empruntait. Il connaissait cette route. Maria s'arrêta devant le crashdown.

-Maria, tu m'expliques.

-Liz a besoin de nous.

-Oui mais pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle entra dans la ruelle obscure sur le côté du restaurant, attrapa l'échelle de secours qui menait au balcon de Liz et y grimpa.

-Elle doit dormir à cette heure-ci ! Clama Michael.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Elle frappa à la fenêtre de Liz.

Liz était toujours sous le choc. Ce rêve était comme… comme le jour où elle avait faillit coucher avec Kyle ! Elle mourait d'impatience de tout raconter à Maria. La jeune fille n'était pas idiote. Ca sentait l'affaire tchécoslovaque à plein nez. Liz fut à peine recouchée qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper sur la vitre. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Maria ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Liz ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je suis juste un peu secouée à cause de ce rêve mais ça va. Michael ?

Le jeune homme suivit Maria et entra dans la chambre de Liz –qu'il visitait pour la première fois. La jeune fille regarda ses deux amis, perplexe.

-Moi, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique. Maria… comment savais-tu que Liz n'allait pas bien ?

-Je l'ai vu. J'ai tout vu !

Liz la regarda étonnée. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Michael surpris l'échange. Il n'en comprenait toujours pas plus.

-Comment ça tout vu ?

- Tout vu, tout entendu. Le visage flou, les « je t'aime », et ton cri aussi.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

Maria secoua la tête. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle baissa la tête comme pour réfléchir.

-J'étais chez Michael. J'ai tout vu entendu ton cri, puis plus. J'ai cru que tu avais des ennuis et je suis venue le plus vite possible.

-Je crois que je sais, intervint Michael.

Les deux jeunes filles posèrent leurs regards désabusés sur lui. Maria le pressa de raconter ce qu'il savait.

- Quand Max t'a sauvé, il a modifié certaine de tes cellules et depuis, tu es différente. Tu peux te connecter à d'autre personne. C'est Ava qui nous a révélé ça quand on leur a parlé de vous.

-Ava ? Leur ? S'exclamèrent Liz et Maria à l'unisson.

Michael se lança dans une grande explication. Il commença par parler des skins et de Courtney. Celle-ci en était une, mais contrairement aux autres, elle adulait Michael. Il passa ensuite par le combat entre Isabel et Vanessa Withaker. Liz avait légèrement sourit en entendant Michael parler de la capture de Tess. «_C'est bien fait » _pensa Liz.

Elle s'en voulait déjà d'avoir pensé ça.

-« Pauvre choute » avait ajouté Maria.

Liz réprima son rire. Il continua avec l'extermination de toute la race des skins par Tess ! Excepté Nicholas, leur chef. Celui-ci avait échappé à ce sort funeste. C'est donc à cause de lui que nos quatre aliens s'étaient retrouvés à New York pour parler du granilith. Quand elle entendit ce mot, Liz frissonna. Dans un de ces rêves, le Max du futur lui disait qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps grâce à cet objet.

-Le granilith ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est Isabel qui l'a découvert. C'est ce que voulaient les skins.

Il poursuivit. Là-bas ils avaient rencontrés leur double excepté celui de Max. « Zan » était mort peu auparavant. Rath était le double de Michael, Lonnie

–diminutif de Vilandra- celui d'Isabel, et Ava était le double de Tess. Ils portaient leur nom initial, c'est ainsi qu'on les appelait sur leur planète. Le roi Zan et sa reine Ava, son bras droit Rath et sa sœur Vilandra. Max avait assisté à un sommet pour décider de l'avenir des planètes de son système. Il avait décline l'offre de Nicholas.

-Liz, la questionna Michael. Aurais-tu as rêvé de Max, il y a de cela quelques semaines ? Il se trouvait dans une rue sombre. Tu lui criais d'avancer vers toi et tu lui sauvais la vie.

Le teint de Liz devint livide. Elle se souvenait que trop bien de ce rêve. Il avait l'air si réel. Elle acquiesça et voulut parler. Mais Michael la devança.

-Comment je le sais ? C'est ce que je disais. Dans ton sommeil, tu as établi une connexion avec Max et tu lui as réellement sauvé la vie.

Liz n'y croyait pas. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie comme il l'avait fait. Ils étaient quittes maintenant.

-Quand on s'est demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, Ava nous a dit que ça devait être toi, parce que tu es différente.

-Je suis différente ?

-Certaines de tes cellules le sont. On a découvert après que Lonnie et Rath avaient essayé de tuer Max comme ils avaient tué Zan. Et c'est toi qui l'as sauvé.

Maria le regarda et se décida à lui poser cette éternelle question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre toi et Courtney ?

-Absolument rien ! affirma Michael.

Il oublia de préciser à son amie que c'est en embrassant Courtney qu'il avait découvert qu'elle était un skin

-Liz, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu parles à Max, lui conseilla Maria.

-Oui mais, mes rêves.

-Je les avais oublie ceux-là, râla-t-elle.

Elle croisa les bras, désappointée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Liz se retourna vers elle et tenta de capter son attention.

-Maria, c'est comme quand j'étais avec Kyle, comme si on me contrôlait.

-Tu crois que l'un d'entre nous y est pour quelque chose ? demanda Michael tout en réfléchissant.

-Et j'ai même mon idée sur la personne, dit Liz en hochant la tête.

Michael, Maria et Liz échangèrent un regard. Pas de doute, ils pensaient tous à la même personne.

-TESS !!!

-Elle veut Max, réfléchit Liz. Et quel meilleur moyen pour l'avoir que de lui briser le cœur pour ensuite ramasser les morceaux. Elle lui a fait croire que j'étais avec Kyle.

Elle baissa la tête et soupira. Évoquer ce souvenir lui rappelait non seulement toute sa souffrance mais aussi celle de Max. Michael se pencha sur Liz et lui prit les mains.

-Max a besoin de toi. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est revenu ?

-Il n'est pas avec…

-Non.

-Il n'a jamais couché avec elle…

Michael sourit pour ensuite réprimer une image de dégoût à cette pensée. Max et Tess… Ensemble. Il en frissonnait.

-Non, jamais. Il faut que tu lui dises la vérité, que tu lui avoues ton amour ! C'est important, pour vous deux.

-Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, ajouta Liz un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Maria et Michael se regardèrent étonné. Mais Liz avait déjà son idée derrière la tête. Et si tout se passait bien, demain soir, Max et elle serait à nouveau ensemble.

Tard dans la nuit, quelque part dans les rues humides de Roswell, une jeune fille blonde rejoint un garçon brun, athlétique.

-Tu es quand même venue, l'agressa-t-il.

La silhouette, petite mais imposante s'approche peu à peu, menaçante. De l'ombre sort Tess !

-Je suis là, lui lança-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le jeune homme s'avance. Il ne laisse au début pas apparaître son visage. Finalement, il se place juste en face de Tess. On voit alors apparaître Kyle.

-Tu m'as abandonné à mon sort avec Liz.

-Je t'ai aidé, ne l'oublie pas. Je l'ai manipulée afin qu'elle soit sure de t'aimer.

-Et ça a fonctionné quoi ? Une soirée !

-Max l'a vue avec toi !

Kyle se retourna violemment vers elle. Il lui attrapa le bras et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Mais elle n'aime toujours que lui. Et à ce que j'ai vu, il n'aime toujours qu'elle.

-C'est faux ! se défendit-elle. Max m'aime moi !

Kyle ricana. Il lâcha Tess et prit ses distances continuant à rire. Un rictus apparut sur son visage. Il la fixa à nouveau.

-Je n'en serais pas si sure ! Je l'ai croisé se dirigeant vers le crashdown. Il voulait parler à Liz. Je lui ai dit que je sortais avec elle et qu'elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Ton cher Max- je n'aime que Tess - avait l'air désespéré. Seulement je ne sors pas avec Liz et elle l'attendra encore longtemps. Ma seule issue c'est toi ! C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de venir.

Tess, vexée, se retourna et lui tourna le dos. Elle fit dédaigneusement quelques pas.

-J'ai déjà manipulé ses rêves ce soir pour qu'elle ne pense qu'à toi. Cette fille est coriace !

-Tu as manipulé ces rêves ce soir !

Kyle ricana à nouveau. Il leva les bras au ciel en murmurant un « C'est fantastique » bien sarcastique. Il se replaça ensuite face à elle. C'était à son tour d'être menaçant.

-Où étais-tu pendant trois mois alors que Max Evans n'était pas là pour gâcher ma vie ?

-J'essayais de lui faire oublier Liz. Chaque soir je manipulais son esprit pour qu'il l'oublie. Mais rien n'y fait. Il pense toujours à elle. Et puis il y a Alex !

Kyle ne prit pas attention à la remarque qu'avait fait Tess à propos d'Alex. Il ne se demanda pas ce qu'il venait faire dans la conversation. Son esprit était en mode « Liz » !

-Il faut que Liz te voie avec Max. C'est quand elle a appris qu'il avait « couché » avec toi que tu l'as plus facilement influencé.

-Et comment je fais ?

Kyle se gratta le front. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen. S'il voulait avoir Liz, s'il voulait la faire oublier Max une bonne fois pour toute, il devait trouver une solution rapidement. Soudain, il releva la tête.

-Manipule Max pour qu'il t'embrasse. Je me charge de Liz. Elle verra toute la scène et il n'y aura plus de « Max Evans et Liz Parker »

Tess lut dans le regard de son compagnon que le plan de celui-ci devait être machiavélique. Elle adorait ça. Les deux complices sourirent. Un rictus diabolique se dessinait sur leurs lèvres.

Au petit matin, Liz Parker était d'humeur joyeuse. Bien qu'angoissée, elle pensait au moment où elle verrait Max, où elle pourrait à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Ce dimanche devait être mémorable…

Liz attrapa une feuille et se mit à réciter son espagnol. Elle y allait de bon cœur lorsque Alex entra dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air étourdi.

-Alex ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune garçon tituba. Il avait l'air désorienté. Il fit quelques pas vers Liz. Il releva sa tête et la dévisagea.

-Liz ? Qui est Liz ? demanda-t-il simplement. Qui est Alex ?

Il regarda son amie un moment, puis s'évanouit. Liz se rua sur lui. Il était inconscient mais ne semblait pas blessé. Elle s'empressa d'appeler Maria. Elle ne voulait pas mettre « les autres » au courant pour le moment. Quand elle arriva, Alex avait légèrement repris conscience.

-Alex, Alex c'est moi, Liz. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais plus, murmura-t-il.

Il se massa les tempes essayant tant bien que mal de se souvenir de quelque chose. Mais rien n'y faisait.

-Liz ?

-Oui c'est moi. Je suis avec Maria.

-Maria ? Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent douloureusement. Leur meilleur ami ne se souvenait plus d'elles.

-Attendez, s'exclama-t-il. Liz, Maria… On se connaît depuis notre enfance.

Les deux filles se sourirent. Maria se rua sur Alex. Elle le serra dans ses bras du mieux qu'elle pu.

-Il se souvient, sautilla-t-elle. C'est formidable.

Elle se pencha de l'autre côté et embrassa Liz cette fois. Elle se concentra à nouveau ensuite sur Alex et l'embrassa également. Réalisant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle sortit une petite fiole d'huile de cèdre dont elle inhala quelque vapeur.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? tu devrais être en Suède, réalisa soudain Liz.

-Non, pas suède… Las Cruces… Livre… Elle… Plus rien.

Maria avait prit une feuille et notait les paroles de son ami. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant de minute en minute, le jeune homme parvint à prononcer des phrases de plus en plus cohérentes. On aurait qu'il sortait d'un rêve dont il fallait qu'il se rappelé les moindres détails.

-Alex, essaie de me dire. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Alors nous avons « Pas Suède » « Las Cruces » « Livre » « Elle » et enfin « Plus rien », déclara Maria. On va aller loin.

Liz lui lança un regard agacé. Elle s'inquiétait pour son ami. Si il n'avait pas été en Suède, où avait-il passé ces dernières semaines ?

-Je… pas été en Suède… été à Las Crusses… ai traduit livre… ne voulait pas… me souviens plus… elle… manipulé.

-Qui ça ? Qui a manipulé ?

-Si l'évidence ne te saute pas aux yeux, se moqua Maria.

Liz lui lança un coup de coude dans le côté. Qu'est ce que Tess pourrait faire avec Alex. Il était celui avec lequel elle avait le moins de contact. Leur relation –fut-ce t-elle seulement amicale- était quasi inexistante.

-C'est… Elle… Tess…

-Qu'est ce que je disais !

Liz soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en doutait. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu y penser. Ce nom, toujours ce nom. Liz aurait aimé ne jamais l'avoir entendu la première fois. En outre, elle avait osé manipuler son meilleur ami. Les yeux d'Alex parurent s'éloigner. Alex s'évanouit à nouveau.

-Alex va tres mal et c'est SA faute à elle, TESS ! Oh ! Je vais me la faire !

-Maria Calme toi. La première chose à faire est de protéger Alex.

-Mais pourquoi lui ?

Liz soupira à nouveau en essayant de se remémorer les paroles d'Alex. Maria s'assit au coté d'Alex. Il était couché sur le lit de Liz. Il avait l'air si innocent.

-Peut-être qu'elle veut se servir de lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour traduire le livre. Alex a bien parlé du livre non ?

Maria acquiesça vaguement. Elle en avait tellement assez de tout ça. Liz leva les yeux au ciel.

-Peut-être qu'il a résisté et qu'il a échapper à son pouvoir. Peut-être bien qu'il n'a pas tout traduit. Peut-être que…

-Liz, murmura Maria. j'en ai assez.

Sa meilleure amie s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle ressentait vu que c'était exactement ce qu'elle même ressentait en ce moment. À la fois perdue, confuse, en colère. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se mettait même à douter de Max.

-On va trouver. On va tout arranger, la rassura Liz.

Maria se mit à pleurer. Elle vint se blottir au creux des bras de Liz. Celle-ci lança un furtif regard à Alex. Comment pouvait-on vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil.

Réveil douloureux chez les Evans. Max avait refait ce rêve étrange… celui où il chantait une chanson en espagnol à Liz. Pendant ce temps, un autre lui, un Max plus âgé ordonnai à Liz de lui de rompre. Liz Venait alors lui parler de « Roméo et Juliette ». Les nuits où il faisait ce rêve, il entendait toujours les mots les plus douloureux qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre : « Je ne suis pas prête à mourir pour toi ». Malgré tout, il persistait car elle était sa seule raison de vivre. Mais tout ce qu'il avait en retour, était une douleur de plus. Liz couchait avec Kyle.

Max voulut sortir cette image de sa tête. Elle ressemblait trop à ce qu'il avait réellement vu ce soir là. Pourtant dans sa lettre, elle prétendait l'aimer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-elle ça si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Cela ne devait être que la vengeance d'une fille blessée. Mais Liz n'était pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas son genre de se venger aussi bassement. Et puis, lui aussi avait mal.

Isabel descendit à la cuisine. Elle y trouva son frère perdu dans ses pensées. Il rêvassait, accoudé à la table.

-Liz ?

Il acquiesça. Qu'est ce cela pouvait être d'autre ? Il ne pensait qu'à Liz. Il ne voyait que Liz. Il avait cru que la première chose qu'il ferait en revenant hier, c'est aller la voir, la prendre dans ses bras ; mais au lieu de sa, il avait vu Kyle et sa bien aimée lui avait, encore un fois, brisé le cœur. Isabel reprit :

-Je me demande comment va Alex. Est-ce que c'est chouette la Suède ?

Max ne répondit pas. Il fixait imperturbablement le verre de lait posé juste devant lui.

-Tu sais, on ne se serait jamais posé toutes ces questions si on était resté.

-Isabel…

-Je sais, j'ai tort. On leur a évité d'être mêlés à nos histoires.

-Non ! Tu as raison. On aurait jamais du partir.

Isabel releva doucement la tête vers Max. était-il sérieux ou s'agissait-il encore une fois de réflexion qu'il renierait le lendemain même.

-Tu as dit hier que…

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit hier. C'est sans importance.

Isabel sourit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'était un vrai sourire. Max lui sourit aussi.

-Au fond, ce qui est important, c'est Tess !

_« Liz ! Liz ! » _Pensa-t-il. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à sortir ce nom de sa bouche. Le regard d'Isabel changea.

-Max, est ce que ça va ?

-Très bien. Je dois voir Tess au parc.

-Quoi ? Tess ? Mais…

Max se leva d'un coup et planta Isabel au milieu de la cuisine. Il lui adressa un vague 'salut' et passa la porte. Elle resta sans voix. Depuis quand Tess était-elle importante pour Max ?

Alex avait complètement repris ses esprits, à présent. Mais de temps à autre, un souvenir lui manquait. Ce qu'il n'avait certainement pas oublié, c'était le visage rayonnant d'Isabel.

-J'aimerais l'appeler. Elle a le droit de savoir.

-Bien sur, appelle-la. Demande lui où est Max.

Alex sortit de la chambre de Liz pour aller téléphoner à Isabel. Maria et Liz restèrent un moment à deux.

-Maria ?

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais appeler Michael sur son portable. Il faut leur révéler le vrai visage de Tess !

Maria agrippa son téléphone. Elle composa rapidement le numéro. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Liz.

-J'appelle Kyle aussi ?

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint alors une voix.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Kyle. Il souriait et semblait incroyablement joyeux.

-Vous vouliez M'appeler ?

-C'était à propos de…

-De rien, coupa Liz.

Kyle glissa un moment son regard de Maria à Liz puis inversement. Il sentait qu'il se passait des choses. Mais il ne voulait pas insister. Il devait absolument arriver à ses fins.

-Je pensais que Liz et moi, on pourrait aller faire un tour.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, s'enquit-elle.

-C'est important. C'est au sujet de Max.

Liz soupira. Qu'allait-il encore une fois lui inventer ? Malgré tout. Elle accepta à contre cœur. Elle voulait savoir jusqu'où il irait dans ses mensonges.

-Tu as dix minutes. Pas une de plus.

-C'est plus qu'il n'est nécessaire. On va jusqu'au parc et on revient.

Liz lança un regard lassé à Maria qui lui répondit par un regard amusé. Elle s'était fourrée là-dedans tout de seule. Elle allait devoir s'en sortir de même. Ils sortirent. Ils croisèrent Alex qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à toucher Isabel. Liz lui mima « Je vais au parc » avec les lèvres. Alex lui fit signe de la main. Il sourit. Il reprit à nouveau le combiné du téléphone en main. Il composa à nouveau le numéro. Ça sonna à nouveau.

-Allo ? décrocha-t-elle.

-Isabel ? C'est Alex !

-Alex ? Alors la Suède ?

Alex ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire alors qu'elle était partie depuis des mois. Fallait-il lui dire tout de suite pour Tess? Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Je ne suis pas en Suède.

-Quoi ?

-Isabel, écoute moi bien. C'est très important. Venez, toi et Max, le plus vite possible chez Liz.

-Alex qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ne pose pas de question. Venez vite.

Alex s'apprêta à raccrocher mais Isabel le rattrapa au dernier moment. Alex reprit le combiné en main.

-Max n'est pas là. Il est bizarre, tu sais. Il a dit que le plus important c'était Tess et qu'il allait la voir au parc.

-Au parc ?

Alex plaça sa main sur sa tête. Après ce qui était arrivé, il avait toujours du mal avec sa mémoire. Mais il le savait. Il s'en souvenait. Liz étai partie au parc avec Kyle.

-Isabel, retrouve Max. Elle le manipule pour qu'il fasse tout ça. Je m'occupe rattraper Liz et Kyle.

-Alex je…

-Trouve Max et Tess et sépare-les !

Isabel n'en demanda pas plus et partit immédiatement à la recherche de Max et Tess. Ce n'était pas du tout la conversation qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir avec Alex. Le jeune homme raccrocha. Il se dirigea alors vers les escaliers et hurla :

-Maria ! Il faut arrêter Kyle et Liz.

La jeune fille apparut rapidement au dessus du palier. Elle descendit en courant.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Dépêche toi !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

D'un coté du parc, Max et Tess discutaient. Au début, Max ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Mais au fur et à mesure de la conversation, la jeune fille avait réussi à la « convaincre » qu'il était bien avec elle. Elle lui prit alors la main une première fois, mais il se dégagea, encore assez fort pour résister à son pouvoir. Tess se concentra et lui attrapa la main une seconde fois. Cette fois, Max se laissa faire. À l'autre extrémité, Kyle et Liz arrivèrent discutant de Max.

-Tu sais, je suis toujours persuadé que Max aime Tess.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais je te le répète, j'aime Max et j'attendrai toute ma vie s'il le faut. Et puis, je doute qu'il l'aime…

-Je dis ça pour ton bien.

Liz acquiesça vaguement. De loin, Kyle aperçut Max et Tess, main dans la main. Celle-ci amplifia alors l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Max. Elle s'approcha de lui et voulut capturer ses lèvres. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser Lorsque...

-Tiens, voilà justement Max et Tess, annonça innocemment Kyle.

-Liz, appela soudain Alex, surgissant de nulle part.

Les lèvres de Max n'étaient plus qu'à une très légère distance de celles de Tess. Elles allaient toucher se lorsque Isabel les sépara.

-Alex, se retourna Liz. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout.

Liz le regarda bizarrement. Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. Elle savait toujours dire quand il mentait ou non. Elle était certaine que c'était bien le cas cette fois.

-Je me promenais juste à la rencontre d'Isabel.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches essayant d'être le plus naturel possible. Mais Liz n'était pas dupe.

-Oh, Tiens, elle est justement là-bas.

Isabel vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers eux. Elle décida de ne pas trop éprouver Max. Il ne valait mieux pas le confronter à une rencontre avec Liz maintenant.

-Rentre à la maison Max, tu as l'air fatigué.

Il ne dit rien mais s'exécuta. Il n'avait pas vu Liz. Elle-même n'avait pas aperçu le jeune homme. Alex l'avait interpellé juste à temps. Liz, Kyle et Alex rejoignirent Tess et Isabel. Cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'elle croyait partis. Alex et Isabel s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-Alors ? Explique moi enfin !

Il lui raconta à voix basse comment Tess les avait manipulé lui, et Max par la suite. Pendant les quelques minutes qu'elle passa en sa compagnie, Tess ne pu s'empêcher de dénigrer Liz. Kyle lança alors un regard à sa complice qui en disait long sur leur défaite.

Et maintenant, qu'allaient-ils faire de Tess et de Kyle ?

Liz arrivera-t-elle à séduire à nouveau le cœur de Max, noircit par les traits de sa destinée ?

Fin de la deuxième partie !

A bientôt pour la troisième partie... N'oublie pas les reviews!

Ca fait toujours plaisir!


	3. Chapitre 3 : Back together

Voici enfin la troisième partie! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Troisième partie.

Liz Parker était sur sa terrasse. Elle écrivait dan son journal. Quand elle était avec Kyle tout à l'heure, elle avait eu cette désagréable impression d'être un objet de convoitise, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. De retour au crashdown, Alex avait expliqué à Liz que Kyle, avec l'aide de Tess, essayait de la manipuler, elle ainsi que Max. Elle avait parue étonnée mais au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours su. Michael qui avait rejoint Maria, l'avait par la suite reconduit chez elle. Alex avait fait de même avec Isabel. Ils avaient laissé Tess et Kyle rentrer chez les Valenti. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent qu'on les avait découvert, bien que Tess se doutait de quelque chose. Isabel était arrivée juste au moment où elle allait embrassé Max. Et puis Alex était là ! Se souvenait-il de ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Cela lui avait paru très louche…

Tout en écrivant, Liz sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Si tout s'était passé comme elle l'avait prévu, elle serait avec Max en ce moment ; mais encore une fois, Tess avait tout gâche ! Elle en avait assez de cette fille. Elle décida d'aller se coucher en espérant ne pas être hantée par d'horribles cauchemars. Là aussi, TESS était responsable. Un frisson la parcouru. _« Ma vie tourne vraiment autour de cette fille ! ». _

Le lendemain, elle se dépêcha de se préparer et se dirigea vers le lycée. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Maria devant son casier une demi-heure avant le début des cours. Mais comme d'habitude Maria avait du retard. Liz l'attendait depuis déjà dix minutes.

-Liz ! Je suis désolée, j'ai croisé Michael et…

-Non. Pas de détails. S'il te plait. Surtout pas de détails.

Maria sourit. Liz en fit de même. Mais la bavarde n'en avait pas fini avec son discours.

-Oh non. On s'est juste dit bonjour. Puis j'ai croisé Alex. Il m'a dit qu'on devait faire comme s'il avait été en Suède !

-Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Liz.

Liz referma son casier après en avoir sorti deux ou trois bouquins qu'elle avait ensuite mis dans son sac. Elles commencèrent à avancer un peu dans le couloir.

-C'est pour que Tess ne se doute pas qu'on est au courant qu'elle nous manipule, expliqua Maria. Il en a parlé avec Isabel et ils se sont mis d'accord.

-Bien, Alex est donc revenu de Suède hier à notre plus grande surprise.

Maria fit semblant d'applaudir. Liz, que ce soit pour ça ou pour autre chose comprenait toujours tout, tout de suite. Elle avait l'esprit vif.

-À propos, j'ai pensé, dit soudain Liz. Est-ce qu'il a traduit le livre en entier ?

-Non juste une partie. Mais il ne s'en souvient plus tres bien, juste quelques détails.

Alex arriva à ce moment là au bout du couloir. Il fit de grands signes de la main à ses meilleures amies et les rejoignit rapidement.

-Alors Alex, qu'est ce qui t'arrive de beau aujourd'hui ?

-Quelque chose d'intéressant, à vrai dire.

Maria commença tout de suite à sautiller dans tous les sens, impatiente d'entendre ce qu'avait à dire Alex.

- Tout à l'heure, après notre entrevue, je me suis souvenu, très légèrement de ce que j'avais traduit dans le livre. Vous parliez de ça non ?

Elles acquiescèrent en cœur. Lui aussi avait cette faculté de toujours savoir de quoi elles parlaient ou ce qu'elles avaient en tête. C'était ça, être le meilleur ami de deux filles.

-Et bien j'ai découvert que…

-Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir, s'enquit soudain Liz.

Maria ouvrit grand ses yeux. Elle attrapa le bras de son amie et tenta du mieux qu'elle pu de la résonner.

-Liz ! Si tu m'entends, je te supplie de redescendre sur terre et d'accepter d'entendre la sentence.

-Écoute, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre que Max doit repartir chez lui.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, annonça Alex.

Liz le fixa un moment. Si la nouvelle avait été totalement mauvaise, il n'aurait pas ce sourire en coin.

-Tu veux entendre ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est ta chance de savoir si Max peut rester sur terre, supplia Maria. Ainsi que Michael…

Liz regarda sa meilleure amie lui faire les yeux doux. Bien qu'hésitante, elle décida néanmoins d'accepter.

-Bien, je suis d'accord.

-Bien. Commençons.

Alex racla le fond de sa gorge et joua les présentateurs de débat. Il se mit bien droit et commença son discours sous le regard intrigué des jeunes filles.

-Alors, le livre dit que pour que la reine, donc Tess, puisse rentrer sur Antar, elle devra porter la descendance royale…

Maria faillit s'étouffer. Avait-elle bien entendu? Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle était dégoûtée.

-Être enceinte de Max ?

-Cela même. Et ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment-là qu'ils pourront utiliser le granilith. Seule la reine sera contrainte de partir. Le roi, sa sœur et son bras droit, auront eux le choix.

Alex acheva fièrement son discours. Il sourit. Cela devait rassurer Liz pourtant celle-ci avait l'air de se poser encore plus de question.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne devrait pas repartir.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas traduit tout le livre. Tu devrais être contente non ?

-Le destin de Max est de coucher avec Tess !

-NON, s'exclama Alex.

Il sourit à nouveau. Maria observait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Un énorme sourire ornait son visage. Elle avait entendu le principal. Michael n'était pas obligé de rentrer.

-Cela veut dire que le destin de Tess est de coucher avec Max. Pour lui c'est différent. Il est amoureux de toi. Ce qui n'arrange bien évidemment pas Tess. Sans Max, pas de bébé. Pour elle, Max n'est qu'un objet.

-Pour rentrer sur Antar, termina Maria.

Son sourire s'élargit. Liz continuait de réfléchir. Malgré tout, des tonnes de questions lui passaient toujours par la tête. Est-ce tout allait enfin bientôt s'arranger?

-Et pour ce soir…

-On fait ce qui aurait du se passer hier ! Alex tu vas peut être pouvoir nous aider. Tout ira bien si Kyle et Tess ne font rien pour nous nuire.

Alex mima un signe d'incompréhension. Maria voulut lui expliquer mais ils aperçurent Kyle à ce moment là. Il ne les avait pas vu. Il ne valait peut-être mieux pas.

-Je vais quand même aller lui parler, annonça Liz. Restez là. Maria, explique tout à Alex au sujet de… tu sais quoi !

Elle les laissa tout les deux et marcha en direction de Kyle. Il était devant son casier et sortait des livres de son sac.

-Salut.

-Hey, Liz. Tu vas bien ?

-Ça va et toi ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, même beaucoup mieux.

Un long silence s'installa. Liz se sentait malgré tout coupable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Kyle. Il n'avait peut-être pas été des plus sympathique avec elle – ni loyal d'ailleurs. Mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. La véritable fautive là dedans, c'était Tess.

-Écoute, je suis désolée si je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne voulais pas. Je…

-Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Liz ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas du genre de Kyle de faire ses excuses. Elle soupçonna quelque chose.

-Je suis fou de toi, lui dit-il. L'amour m'a fait perdre la tête. J'ai cru que Tess pourrait m'aider.

Il baissa la tête, honteux. C'est à ce moment là que Liz comprit qu'il était réellement sincère.

-Mais à quoi bon l'amour s'il n'est pas réel, soupira-t-il. Alors restons de simples amis. Tu aimes Max, ça se voit. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ça.

Il détourna le regard pour éviter de croiser le sien. Kyle avait toujours été un peu macho mais Liz le rendait plus sensible. S'il voyait ses yeux, il se sentait capable de verser une larme. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

-Je finirai par trouver quelqu'un.

-Kyle, je…

-Ne dis rien. Accepte juste mes excuses et dis moi que tu veux bien qu'on soit amis. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? On repart à zéro ?

Elle esquissa un sourire et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Kyle sourit aussi.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Merci !

Il se pencha vers elle et le serra dans ses bras, en toute amitié. Elle était formidable. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Il tenait trop à elle pour se jouer d'elle.

-On se voit plus tard, lui lança-t-il.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de peu à peu s'éloigner vers sa salle de cours. Maria – dont l'œil avait quelque peu lorgné sur la conversation- rejoint rapidement son amie.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Rien du tout !

-Pardon ?

-Il a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il voulait qu'on soit amis.

Maria ouvrit grand ses yeux. Elle non plus n'était pas habituée à ce genre de réaction de la part de Kyle.

-Et c'est tout ?

-C'est tout, affirma Liz.

Maria resta encore un moment silencieuse, encore sous le choc. Elle leva ensuite les bras au ciel et sourit à nouveau. Elle était pleine de vie.

-Un problème en moins, clama-t-elle. Et pour Max…

-Comme on a dit, ce soir dans ma chambre.

La sonnerie des cours retentit. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent rejoindre Alex.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Il avait cours d'histoire. Un des seuls cours que Liz avait avec Max, sans que Tess ne soit présente. Celle-ci avait cours avec Isabel. Ce qui fut étonnant, c'est la présence de Michael au cours. Le professeur le salua d'un _« Monsieur Guérin assiste à un cours et c'est le mien, je suis honoré » _assez sinique. Michael avait légèrement sourit avant de s'installer près de Maria. Max, qui croyait toujours que Liz sortait avec Kyle l'évita. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis trois mois. Il ne pu résister et la dévora des yeux. Celle-ci était bien décidée à renouer. Elle le voyait enfin, après trois longs mois d'absence. Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter de se fixer l'un l'autre.

_« Trois mois sans son sourire tchécoslovaque, comment ai-je tenu ? »_

_« Pourquoi je suis partis ? Elle est si belle. Même si elle a couché avec Kyle » _Cette pensée lui arracha un pincement au cœur. _« Même si elle sort avec… » _Rien que d'y penser le faisait presque pleurer. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'aimer autant. Mais Liz avait révélé en lui tellement de choses nouvelles.

-Aujourd'hui, annonça le professeur en se frottant les mains. Nous allons, par groupe de deux, explorer le passé de son partenaire.

Certains élèves émirent des râlements sonores. Les travaux par groupe n'étaient jamais populaires, étant donné que le choix du partenaire était entre les mains du professeur.

-Le passé est un élément important dans la vie. Toute personne, toute chose en a un.

Liz regarda Max avec encore plus d'intensité. Elle ne souhaite qu'une chose : travailler avec lui. L'année dernière, elle avait espéré ; mais le professeur avait choisit Isabel Evans et non Max Evans. Cette fois-ci, Isabel n'était pas dans le cours.

-Bien, voici la répartition. Je suis sure que vous mourez d'impatience.

Liz se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _« Mettez moi avec Max ! »._ Elle le souhaitait vraiment de tout son cœur…

-Alors… Withman avec Perry, Valenti avec Wanes, De Luca avec Guérin. Evans avec…

Liz supplia le professeur intérieurement. _« Parker ! Parker ! »_. Monsieur Wallas contempla ses fiches.

-Parker. Evans avec Parker. Anderson avec Overstreet…

Liz affichait un sourire ravi. Elle vit Kyle se diriger vers Laurel Wanes. La jeune fille lui sourit. Depuis quelques temps, elle en pinçait pour le garçon. Liz s'installa près de Max. Il baissait la tête. Celui-ci avait surpris son regard vers Kyle.

-Jalouse ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est la première chose que tu trouves à me dire après ton absence de trois mois ? s'indigna Liz.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai d'autre à te dire.

Il haussa les épaules sans même lui adresser un regard. Il était buté comme jamais.

-Tu as reçu ma lettre je le sais. Tout ce que je disais je le pensais.

-Tu n'as pas précisé que tu sortais avec Kyle.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je venais de lui dire « non » pour la énième fois quand il est tombé sur toi. Il a mal réagis. Il a dit qu'on était ensemble par simple jalousie.

Max tourna doucement ses yeux vers elle. Il avait pali. Elle était sérieuse. Il pouvait le lire dans son regard. Elle était si belle.

-Alors, tout ce que tu disais dans ta lettre était vrai ?

-TOUT, affirma Liz.

Il plongea son regard au fon du sien. Comment avait-il été stupide au point de croire Kyle ? Liz ne se serait jamais vengée. Elle était si gentille, si douce, si parfaite. Elle était tout ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu veux la garder quand même.

Elle lui tendit le bout de papier d'un geste de la main. Tout le monde autour d'eux travaillait. Mais eux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se regarder l'un l'autre. Il n'avait pas la tête au boulot.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

-Ça ne t'engage a rien. Prends la juste pour ne pas oublier.

Il tendit doucement la main et agrippa la lettre. Liz sourit. Il avait toujours confiance en elle. Elle pouvait le sentir rien qu'à la manière qu'il avait de la suivre du regard.

-Et aussi Max, ajouta Liz. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Kyle.

Le regard de Max se brouilla. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Qu'avait-il fait alors ? Il était parti sans aucune raison. Il l'avait laissé alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

-Mais… Je t'ai pourtant vue et tu…

-Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on voit. J'ai failli le faire mais je n'étais pas moi-même.

-Comment ça ?

Liz se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Devait-elle être honnête jusqu'au bout, si vite ? Elle devrait de toute façon lui dire tôt ou tard.

-Si tu veux que je dise toute la vérité… c'est ta petite amie, Tess, qui me manipulait pour que je sois attirée par Kyle.

-Tess n'est pas ma petite amie ! Et je n'ai jamais couché avec elle.

-Le l'ai toujours su. Même si j'ai douté, moi, je n'ai jamais pu me résigner à admettre que tu m'avais trahis comme ça.

Elle leva la main détachant son regard de Max. Le professeur lui donna la parole.

-Monsieur, je ne me sens pas bien. Puis-je sortir pour aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Bien sur mademoiselle Parker.

Elle regroupa rapidement ses affaires qu'elle fourra dans sons sac. Max la rattrapa un instant par le bras.

-Je dois réfléchir à nous deux, mais je doute que ça marche.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta de soupirer. Elle sortit de la classe sous le regard attentif de Max.

À la sortie des cours, Max chercha immédiatement Liz des yeux. Il n'était pas certain que ça marcherait entre eux. Cependant la voir, même de loin, le remplissait de joie et d'amour. Son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite. Quoiqu'il dise, il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Il croisa alors Tess. Celle-ci l'accrocha au passage.

-Salut Max. Tu as bien repris les cours ?

-Oui, oui, répondit-il distraitement.

Il tourna la tête toujours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un quelconque trace de Liz.

-J'ai appris ce que vous avez dit à vos parents. C'est bien pensé, leur avoir dit que vous étiez à la recherche de vos vrais parents. Ils l'ont bien pris ?

-Plutôt.

Il n'écoutait pas grand-chose à ce que racontait Tess. Celle-ci s'en rendait bien compte et n'appréciait que très moyennement.

-Max, tu es ailleurs. À quoi tu penses ?

-À rien !

-Max j'ai été ta femme. Je sais quand tu me mens. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

Il l'ignora complètement, tout cherchant un moyen rapide et efficace de se débarrasser d'elle.

-Je pourrais t'aider.

-Ça m'étonnerait, marmonna-t-il.

Il détourna encore le regard. Toujours aucune trace de Liz. _« où est-elle donc partie ? »_

-C'est Liz c'est ça ? Voyons Max, elle a…

-Arrête de raconter des mensonges à son sujet, se retourna violemment Max. Tu as compris, je ne veux plus que tu parles d'elle. Tu ne sais rien d'elle !

-Max je…

-TAIS TOI !

Il n'en rajouta pas plus et décida de mettre un terme à la conversation. Il s'en alla. Plus le temps passait plus Tess l'énervait. Max n'en avait que faire de son destin. Il se demandait même comment, le jour d'avant, il s'était retrouvé sur le point de l'embrasser.

De retour chez elle après les cours, Liz prit son service au crashdown. Dès qu'elle pouvait, elle révisait de l'espagnol_. « C'est important l'espagnol »_ avait-elle dit à son père. Vers 19 h, Liz termina son service, en même temps que Maria.

-Appelle Michael, lui dit Liz. Dis lui qu'il peut tout déclencher. Je serai fine prête pour 22h.

Maria acquiesça. Elle se mit tout de suite à l'œuvre. Elle obéit et appela donc son petit ami. Liz sortit. On ne la vit plus jusqu'à 22h.

-Michael c'est moi. On peut commencer.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se dirigeait vers la maison des Evans. _« Pourvu qu'il soit là » _pensa MichaelIl arriva sur le seuil et frappa. Isabel ouvrit.

-Max est là ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Michael.

-Salut, Max est là ?

Isabel soupira et ouvrit la porte afin de laisser entrer Michael. Il ne se fit pas prier et passa la porte. Max arriva à ce moment.

-Michael, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me demandais si on pouvait aller manger au crashdown. Comme je ne recommence à travailler là bas que demain.

-Mais nos parents sont préparer le dîner, protesta Isabel.

-C'est important Isabel.

La jeune fille soupira. Ils étaient à peine rentrer que Max recommençaient déjà à sortir tout le temps.

-Je viens, dit Max. Si mes parents sont…

-Je me charge d'eux. File, lui lança Isabel.

Max sourit.

-Tu es un ange.

-Je sais. File, avant que je change d'avis.

Max se dépêcha de sortir. Ils marchèrent tous les deux vers le crashdown. 20h15, dans le restaurant, les garçons discutaient. Des cuisines, Maria surveillait si tout se passe comme prévu. Elle avait un œil attentif sur la situation. Max quant à lui, confiait ses remords à Michael.

-Je ne lui ai même pas expliqué ce qui s'est passé pendant ces trois mois.

-Moi je lui ai raconté. Elle t'a réellement sauvé la vie, tu sais.

Max releva la tête. Il interrogea Michael du regard.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te souviens quand elle t'est apparue et que son image t'a sauvé la vie ?

Max acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Comment oublier cette vision. Liz inquiète pour lui, l'appelant à elle afin de lui éviter la mort.

-Dans ses rêves, elle arrive à établir des connections, expliqua Michael. C'est ce qu'elle a fait avec toi à New York. Elle t'a sauvé la vie !

-On est quitte maintenant, soupira-t-il tristement.

Il baissa à nouveau la tête pensant à tout ce par quoi il était passé ces derniers mois. Liz ne l'avait même pas appris de sa bouche. C'est Michael qui avait du tout lui raconté.

-Tout à l'air de reprendre son cours normalement. Toi et Maria, Isabel et Alex…

Max se dandina un moment sur sa chaise. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait l'impression que personne ne s'était soucié de leur absence.

-Il n'était pas parti en Suède ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Maxwell, tu vis vraiment sur une autre planète.

Le jeune garçon fixa un instant son ami, perplexe. Ces derniers temps, il avait le sentiment de ne plus rien suivre. Michael se rapprocha de Max et prit son air le plus sérieux.

-Ecoute moi parce que c'est très important, dit-il. Alex n'a jamais été en Suède. Maria m'a appris qu'il avait été envoyé à Las Crusses pour traduire le livre… notre livre.

L'air de Max changea. L'incompréhension se lut sur son visage. Il eut un instant du mal à trouver ses mots.

-Par qui ? Pour quoi ?

-Tess, annonça Michael.

-Tess ? s'étonna Max.

Il baissa la tête et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait laissé Tess faire du mal à un de ses amis. Il se sentit soudain horriblement coupable de ce qui arrivait.

-Elle l'a manipulé mais il a réussi à y échapper, poursuivit Michael. Seulement, Maria ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il avait traduit.

-J'irai parler à Alex. Je lui dois des excuses. Et je trouverai une solution pour Tess.

Il détourna le regard. Ses yeux louchaient vers la cuisine du Crashdown. C'était définitif. Il cherchait Liz. Cette attitude ne passa inaperçue. Michael repéra tout de suite ce qu'avait Max.

-Tu es ailleurs, lui souffla-t-il.

-Depuis que j'ai revu Liz, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer.

Michael esquissa un sourire malicieux. Il posa amicalement une main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui dit d'un ton très détaché :

-Je suis sur que ça va s'arranger. Et qui sait, même plus vite que tu ne le penses.

-Je ne suis pas si sûr, Michael. Je doute que ça marche.

_« Courage Maxwell, courage », _pensa Michael._ « La fin de ton calvaire approche ». _

Les deux aliens parlèrent comme ça encore un moment. Le crashdown était plein à craquer. Ils mirent du temps à être servis. Le père de Liz se plaint plusieurs fois auprès de Maria de l'absence de sa fille. Même si celle-ci lui rappela gentiment qu'il lui avait donné sa soirée.

Vers 21h45, les deux adolescents venaient de terminer leur repas. Max proposa à Michael de le raccompagner.

-Non, vraiment. C'est gentil mais je dois filer là.

-Michael attends…

-Je dois y aller ! Et puis, on a cours demain, je ne voudrai pas rentrer trop tard.

Michael quitta précipitamment Max. Sa remarque fit rire Max. Depuis quand Michael Guérin se souciait-il de l'école ? Maria avait tout observé de la cuisine. Elle avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire à l'excuse bidon que son petit ami avait trouvé pour fausser compagnie à son ami. Dès que Space Boy eut passé la porte, elle se précipita sur Max. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers la cuisine.

-Viens avec moi. Vite !

-Mais… je…

-On ne discute pas.

Il obéit sans protester. Il essaya tout de même de recevoir une quelconque explication. En vain. Elle l'emmena dans la chambre de Liz.

-Maria, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu ne poses pas de question, ok ? Tu fais ce que je te dis, quand je te le dis. Bien. Gentil garçon.

Maria assit Max sur le lit de Liz. Le jeune la regarda attentivement. Elle lui semblait encre plus étrange que d'habitude.

-Tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Il est 21h52, normalement tu en as pour dix minutes.

Elle se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Max la rattrapa.

-Attend. Dis moi ce qui se passe !

-On s'assied et ne pose pas de questions. Tu verras bien.

Elle sortit et claqua lourdement la porte. Max se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il était dans la chambre de Liz, là même où elle s'était retrouvée avec Kyle. Les minutes semblèrent durer des heures.

21h56… Que se passait-il ?

21h57… Max n'aimait pas attendre.

21h57 Toujours… Il se retournait vers le réveil de Liz toute les trente seconde.

21h58… Qu'est ce que c'était que cette mascarade ? Où était Liz ?

21h59… Qu'est ce que… Max entendit alors du bruit dehors…

On aurait dit de la musique. Oui c'était bien ça. Max connaissait cette chanson. Il était certain d'avoir entendue ces quelque notes. Elles lui semblaient tout particulièrement familière. Il vit que la fenêtre était ouverte. Sans hésiter, il sortit sur la terrasse. Cette chanson… C'était de l'espagnol. Il la connaissait, il la connaissait même très bien. Il fit encore quelque pas et se retrouva accoudé au muret. En bas, dans la rue, il aperçu Liz, elle était radieuse et accompagnée par… un orchestre mariachi !

C'était tout comme dans son rêve, à l'exception prêt que leur place était inversée. Il sourit. Elle en fit de même. Elle chanta divinement bien. Elle lui envoya un bouquet de roses rouges symbolique. Mais avant qu'il ne les réceptionne, les roses prirent une teinte blanche. Max aperçu alors Michael au coin de la rue. Celui-ci lui adressait un grand sourire. Max sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Liz l'aimait. Plus que ça, ce geste signifiait tellement de chose pour lui. Tout était comme dans son rêve. Leur lien était si fort, que lui et Liz avait probablement fait le même rêve. Il n'avait plus de doutes à présent. Ils étaient destinés pour être ensemble, peut importe son autre vie, son autre destinée. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était eux.

À la fin de la chanson, elle monta à l'échelle. Les mariachis s'éclipsèrent. Max, sans trop savoir pourquoi, alluma la radio. Les premières notes de_« I shall believe »_ se firent entendre.

-Comme dans mon rêve… ou presque.

-Comme dans le mien aussi.

-Tu te souviens de tout?

-Oui.

Liz baissa la tête. Elle réfléchit un instant. Voyant que Max ne prenait pas les devants, elle le fit pour lui.

-Dans ce cas… Vous voulez danser avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Max sourit. Il se souvenait exactement de ce passage de son rêve. En jouant le jeu, il répondit :

-Quoi ?

-Comme le soir de notre mariage.

Max l'enlaça et le couple commença à danser. Ils semblaient tout les deux emporté par la mélodie.

-Max, promets moi que tu ne vas pas disparaître.

-Je te le promets. Je savoure trop ce moment pour avoir envie de partir.

Liz sourit. Elle plongea sa tête au creux des bras de celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

Dans la rue, Maria avait retrouvé Michael. Le jeune homme lui prit la main. Heureux pour les deux amoureux, ils s'en allèrent.

Sur le balcon, Liz et Max continuaient de danser. Il se pencha alors vers sa compagne et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser ramena à Liz les meilleurs moments de sa relation avec Max. à présent, rien ne les séparerait plus jamais.

-Et Tess ? risqua Liz.

-Je t'aime. Elle ne peut rien faire contre ça.

Max l'embrasa à nouveau. Quand la chanson se termina, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sas chambre. Ils s'embrassaient toujours passionnément. Max glissa ses mains sous le pull de Liz et lui retira. La jeune fille souleva le t-shirt de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait plus jamais qu'il la lâche. Elle voulait rester avec lui pour toujours.

-Tu es sûre ? souffla Max.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie.

Max resserra son étreinte sur sa partenaire. Liz se laissa aller. Les mains de Max se promenaient sur tout son corps. Elle adorait ça. Elle en voulait plus. Son désire était tellement intense. Max se laissa doucement glisser en elle, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Il continua de la caresser. Liz gémit de plaisir. Ainsi, cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois. Ce fut fusionnel et torride, au reflet de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Liz et Max s'étaient tellement manqués. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à eux. Leur bonheur n'avait jamais été aussi grand.

Comment vont réagir Tess et Kyle en l'apprenant ? Max ne connaît toujours pas la traduction du livre. Maria et Michael résisteront-ils à leurs différent ? Isabel et Alex sont-ils fait l'un pour l'autre ? Tant de questions planent au dessus de Roswell.

Mais ce soir, tous les problèmes semblent avoir fait place à un peu d'amour et de réconfort dans les cœurs de nos amis...

A suivre... Et voilà, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette très courte fanfiction! Si vous aimez, dites le moi!! ;o)


	4. Chapitre 4 : I'm Liz Parker and I'm happ...

Et oui, C'est déjà la dernière partie de ma première fanfic... Y a eu de l'évolution depuis non? :p

J'espère que ça plaira... C'est confu... Mais mignon par moment aussi :o)

Merci à Lizzievans, Rafael et Le saut de l'ange, pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir... surtout qu'elles se font rares les reviexs pour les fics Roswell :p

Quatrième partie.

Kyle était chez lui et déjeunait. Ca matin, il était serein. Il ne l'avait plus été depuis bien longtemps. Il avait appris à vivre, et avait même définitivement tiré un trait sur Liz. Il s'était même trouvé plutôt ridicule d'être resté accroché à elle si longtemps. Mais c'était une fille bien. Pourtant, il semblait toujours préoccupé par quelque chose. Vers 7h45, on frappa à la porte. Kyle couru ouvrir. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la nuit.

-Salut, lui sourit une jeune fille. Tu vas bien ?

-Bien et toi ? déglutit difficilement le jeune garçon.

-Je vais bien. Merci.

À la fin des cours, la veille, Kyle avait proposé à Laurel de passer chez lui pour qu'ils aillent ensemble au lycée. Elle avait accepté avec enthousiasme. Elle aimait beaucoup Kyle, et ce depuis un bon moment déjà. Quant à lui, le charme de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ne le laissait pas indifférent. S'étant récemment tourné vers une autre religion, Kyle appliquait les conseils de Bouddha. Ils discutaient tranquillement avec sa compagne quand Tess fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle ne portait qu'un léger t-shirt qui appartenait à Kyle. Laurel la dévisagea étonnée.

-Laurel, je te présente Tess. Mon père et moi l'avons recueillie à la mort de son père. Tess voici Laurel, une amie.

La blonde dévisagea un instant son interlocuteur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Laurel. Elle leva la tête et prit un ton narquois.

-Enchantée. Tu pourrais me prévenir quand tu ramènes des filles à la maison. Je n'aime pas être prise à chaque fois au dépourvu.

Laurel ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle ne croyait pas que Kyle était ce genre de garçon. Elle se tourna vers celui-ci.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de ramener des filles chez toi ?

-Tout le temps ! s'empressa de répondre Tess.

Laurel se leva, prit ses affaires et partit en courant. Kyle n'eut pas le temps de dire un lot, trop interloqué pour réagir. Il se leva pour courir après Laurel. Il lança au passage à Tess :

-Tu vas me le payer !

Il sortit pour rattraper Laurel. Il n'allait pas laisser Tess gâcher la relation qu'il entretenait avec son amie. Une question vont alors le frapper : considérait-il vraiment Laurel comme une simple amie ? Tess vit Kyle par la fenêtre. Il avait l'air de bien se remettre de Liz. Ce qui n'était pas du tout son cas. Elle ne se résignait pas à laisser Max. Il était son seul moyen de rentrer chez elle. Mais plus le temps passait plus elle découvrait ce qu'elle avait vraiment on fond du cœur. Elle éprouvait de réels sentiments pour celui qui avait été son mari.

Ce matin-là, Liz ouvrit les yeux heureuse comme jamais. Elle tourna alors brusquement la tête afin de vérifier si ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Elle fut vite rassurée. L'homme qu'elle aimait était bien là, endormi à ses cotés. Elle venait de passer la nuit la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie. Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Il était encore plus beau, endormi. Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il tendit les bras et la fit glisser sur lui afin de répondre à son baiser.

-Il est l'heure de se lever, bel endormi, sourit Liz.

-Il le faut vraiment ? Je suis bien moi dans tes bras.

-Oui il le faut. Il y a cours dans moins de deux heures.

Max soupira. Elle avait horriblement raison. S'il avait pu, il n'aurait jamais quitté cette pièce. Il aurait vécu ainsi, cloîtré, avec Liz blottie tout contre lui, pour l'éternité.

-Lizzie, fusa alors une voix dans le couloir.

Les deux amants se relevèrent rapidement. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra.

-C'est mon père s'exclama-t-elle.

Max chercha un instant autour de lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. La première chose qui lui passa par la tête fut de chercher ses vêtements.

-Lizzy ? Je peux entrer.

-Hum… attends.

Elle tourna dans toute la pièce à la recherche des vêtements de son petit ami. Elle ramassa son t-shirt. Elle lui mit le tout dans ses bras.

-Cache toi dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Liz agrippa son peignoir qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle respira un bon coup puis alla ouvrir à son père.

-Liz, toujours pas habillée ?

-Hum… non.

-Dépêche toi. Tu vas être en retard à l'école.

Elle acquiesça puis fit signe à son père de sortir. Elle voulut se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il l'arrêta.

-J'allais oublier. Je voulais te dire que toi et Maria, vous ne devez pas travailler aujourd'hui. Je vous donne votre journée.

-Merci.

Jeff Parker sortit doucement de la chambre. Liz soupira. Max apparut derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et ils se sourirent. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Oh Lizzy chérie.

Le père de Liz refit irruption dans la chambre de sa fille. Max s'abaissa aux pieds de Liz. Caché par le lit, il était invisible aux yeux de Jeff Parker. Liz sourit le plus naturellement possible.

-J'ai dit : Dépêche toi.

-Oui. Je fais au plus vite.

Il referma la porte une bonne fois pour toute. Max se releva. Il n'était plus en sous-vêtement mais avait vite revêtu son t-shirt et son pantalon durant le court instant où il s'était retrouvé dans la salle de bain.

-C'était moins une, soupira-t-il.

-Je crois qu'il m'aurait tué.

-Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te prendre à moi. Pas maintenant que je t'ai pour moi tout seul. Je te garde pour moi.

-Mais j'y compte bien.

Max se pencha vers Liz et l'embrassa. Son côté extra-terrestre lui importait peu tant qu'il était auprès de celle qu'il aimait. Au fond, il était plus humain qu'alien. Il avait grandi comme ça. Liz jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était déjà 7h45.

-Tu devrais peut-être y aller.

-Tu as raison. Ils vont s'inquiéter chez moi.

Il se détacha difficilement d'elle pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit. Il allait sortir lorsqu'il se ravisa.

-Je pourrais aussi rester pour tout raconter à ton père.

-Vous êtes complètement fou monsieur l'extra-terrestre.

-Oui, fou de toi.

-Tu fais dans le classique là.

-Il faut bien que je sois normal de temps en temps.

Liz sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle cherchait les mots justes. Elle releva malicieusement la tête vers Max et lui lança ce fameux regard qui le faisait craquer.

-Ce n'est pas mieux quand ce n'est pas normal.

Le jeune garçon sourit. Elle avait reprit exactement son expression. Bien qu'il ne soit s'en pas tout de suite souvenu, il savait que c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour où il était saoul.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais tu dois filer.

Il quitta Liz, le visage radieux. Cependant son cœur saignait de devoir à nouveau s'éloigner s'elle ; mais rien ne les empêcherait plus de rester ensemble.

Max flâna jusque chez lui. Il était heureux. Il aurait eu envie de crier sa joie sur tous les toits du monde. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Isabel, les bras croisés, qui l'attendait.

-Où étais-tu ? Tu as de la chance que les parents soient partis pour la journée à une réunion à Santa Fe. Sinon je te jure qui tu en aurais pris pour ton grade ! Max, on était si inquiet.

-Il ne fallait pas.

Elle soupira. Elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil. Max en fit de même.

-Je sais. J'ai rassuré les parents en leur disant que Michael avait du t'inviter à passer la nuit chez lui ; mais tu aurais pu prévenir.

Le teint de Max se colora. Ses joues devinrent pourpres. Isabel ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Elle questionna son frère du regard.

-Je n'étais pas chez Michael… J'ai passé la nuit chez Liz.

-Quoi ? Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? demanda joyeusement Isabel.

Max acquiesça. Mais Isabel n'était pas idiote. Elle avait vu à la mine radieuse de son frère qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

-Vous vous êtes re mis ensemble et… plus…

-Et plus, rougit Max.

-Et ? questionna-t-elle.

Max se leva d'un bond. Il n'allait pas parler de ça à sas sœur. C'était privé après tout. Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle insista lourdement.

-Allez, dis moi.

-Je vais préparer mes affaires !

Isabel baissa les bras en signe de déception. Néanmoins, elle était heureuse que tout s'arrange. Son frère méritait d'être heureux. Après toutes les épreuves par lesquelles ils étaient tous passés, c'était normal qu'il ait un peu de bonheur.

Au lycée de Roswell, Maria faisait les cent pas attendait Liz depuis déjà dix minutes. Elle mourait d'envie de lui demander comment s'était passé sa soirée avec Max. Liz eut à peine passé la porte d'entrée du lycée que sa meilleure amie lui sauta dessus.

-Alors ?

-Bonjour Maria, tu vas bien ?

-Arrête ça tu veux. Dis moi tout, dis moi tout.

Maria commença à s'extasier. Elle bougeait déjà les bras dans tout les sens, ce qui est, chez elle, très mauvais signe.

-Et bien, il est monté et on a dansé.

-Et…

-Et rien du tout. Il est rentré chez lui.

Maria inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle fouilla ensuite sa poche et en sortit une bouteille d'huile de cèdre. Elle en inhala quelque peu. Elle la replaça ensuite doucement la petite fiole dans son sac. Elle respira ensuite à nouveau.

-DIS MOI ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu ne me feras pas avaler qu'il ne c'est rien passé d'autre. Vu les étoiles que tu as dans les yeux, vous vous êtes embrassés et… OH!

Les yeux de Maria s'agrandir. Liz leva les mains pour essayer de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle était persuadée que son amie allait faire.

-Vous l'avez fait !

Maria avait crié cette dernière phrase tellement fort, qu'elle résonna dans tous les couloirs. Tout le monde se retourna.

-Maria !

-Pardon, dit-elle en baissant le volume sonore. Alors ?

Liz voulut d'abord nier. Mais Maria était sa meilleure amie. Et puis de toute façon, elle l'avait repéré. Elle sourit et acquiesça.

-C'est tellement romantique, soupira Maria. Et tu as vu des étoiles ?

-Des milliers !

-C'est formidable !

-Qu'est ce qui est formidable ?

Alex venait de faire irruption dans la conversation. Il avait vu la mine joyeuse de ses deux meilleures amies et s'était rapproché. Il passa ses yeux de l'une à l'autre. Au début, aucune d'elle ne parla. Mais Maria finit par craquer.

-Liz et Max l'ont fait !

-Maria, s'indigna Liz.

-C'est super pour vous deux, dit Alex légèrement moins enthousiaste que Maria. Mais tu lui as dit au sujet du livre ?

Liz inspira. Elle baissa ensuite la tête. Alex compris tout de suite que la réponse était négative. Il comprenait que vu la situation, elle ait quelque peu oublié ce détail. Liz lui promit d'en parler à Max dès qu'elle le pouvait.

-Plus vite il est au courant mieux c'est. On ne va pas laisser Tess continuer à nous manipuler.

Il regarda sa montre et vit que l'heure avait filé. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

-Oh, _time to go. _Dodgeball, sourit-il en levant les pouces. Souhaitez moi bonne chance.

-Bonne chance, Alex, sourit Maria.

Elle se retourna vers Liz et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse pour elle. Soudain, elle aperçu Michael au bout du couloir.

-Tu m'excuses ?

-Vas-y, file.

Maria laissa Liz devant son casier. Elle courut embrasser Michael. Le jeune homme se montra d'abord réticent à tant d'exposition mais dû très vite se résoudre à ce que Maria avait choisi. Deux mains enlacèrent alors la jeune fille brune.

-Mademoiselle Parker, vous ne devriez pas être seule. Je me propose comme garde du corps.

-Requête acceptée monsieur Evans. Mais je vous préviens, mon petit ami est très jaloux.

-Oh ! Alors, vous verrez sans doute une objection à ce que je…

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Liz l'aurait laissé continuer indéfiniment. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Mais elle avait promis à Alex de lui parle du problème Tess. Elle le stoppa.

-Max, il faudrait quand même que je te parle au sujet de Tess

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que Tess et…

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est important. Mais pas ici. On en parlera ce soir au Crashdown. Tu veux ?

Il acquiesça. Il craignait ce que Liz avait à lui dire à propos de Tess. La sonnerie retentit alors.

-Je t'aime, lui sourit Max. À tout à l'heure.

Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main avant de le regarder s'éloigner vers son cours de gymnastique. Liz soupira. Il était magnifique. Elle avait si peur de le perdre. Arrivée dans le vestiaire des filles, Liz constata que Maria n'était pas là. Sans doute toujours avec Michael. Elle s'apprêta à se changer lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par Laurel.

-Liz ? Ca va ?

-Laurel. Très bien et toi ?

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain détourna le regard. Elle commença à jouer ave ses doigts. Liz connaissait ce geste. Elle faisait la même chose à chaque fois que quelque chose la préoccupait.

-En fait, je voulais te dire que je sors avec Kyle Valenti.

-Je ne vois rien de mal là dedans.

-Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Vous avez quand même couché ensemble.

Liz soupira tout en levant les yeux aux ciels. La rumeur avait fait le tour du lycée et contrairement à c qu'on pense, les gens n'oublient jamais.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Je suis avec Max Evans.

-Il ne sortait pas avec Tess Harding ? demanda Innocemment Laurel.

-NON !!!

Liz se rendit compte – trop tard- du ton agressif qu'elle avait utilisé. Le regard de son interlocutrice reflétait sa perplexité.

-Enfin, c'est une histoire compliquée, se rattrapa-t-elle. Mais je suis heureuse pour toi et Kyle.

Laurel sourit. Elle alla ensuite se changer. Liz était vraiment contente. Tout semblait s'arranger. Elle était avec Max, Maria avec Michael et Alex avec Isabel. Même Kyle allait bien. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un de formidable. Laurel Wanes était une fille qui lui convenait parfaitement. Le seul problème était toujours le même : Tess ! Cette traîtresse manipulatrice essayait toujours, en vain, de séduire Max. Mais quand allait-elle enfin arrêter ? Bizarrement, Liz Parker, la jeune fille sage en arrivait à souhaiter sa disparition. Mon Dieu que la vie serait plus simple si Tess n'était jamais apparue.

Max sortit rapidement des cours. Il allait voir Liz au crashdown. Un large sourire joyeux ornait son visage. Mais en passant devant la salle des brosses, une main l'attira à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Je ne savais pas que je te manquais tant que ça, murmura-t-il.

-Max ? questionna une voix.

La jeune garçon s'aperçu tout de suite que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas Liz. Il reconnu tout de suite son interlocutrice.

-Tess ?

-À qui croyais-tu parler ?

Max baissa la tête. Le moment était venu de toute dire à Tess. Mais Le jeune garçon craignait de ne faire grandir sa colère.

-À Liz, avoua-t-il.

-Encore elle. Je suis sure qu'elle ne pense même plus à toi.

-Je n'en serais pas si sure à ta place, lui lança Max.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire pas là ?

Tess lui lança son éternel regard assassin, ce qui rendit Max un tantinet réticent à lui en parler. Mais il fallait lui dire. Qu'elle arrête un bonne fois pour toute de le harceler.

-Liz et moi sommes ensemble.

-Quoi ? s'exclama la blonde. On ne retournera jamais chez nous si tu es avec elle.

-Elle ici, je n'ai aucune raison de partir.

Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait tué d'un simple regard. Ses yeux reflétaient la jalousie, l'envie, mais aussi la détermination. Elle avait un plan, et ceci n'en faisait pas partie.

-Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça, s'énerva-t-elle. Je dois ramener la descendance royale.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Max.

Tess demeurant silencieuse, Max en prit pas la peine de cherche plus loin. Ce que Tess avait à dire ne l'intéressait pas.

-Laisse, je ne veux même pas savoir !

Il saisit la poignée de la porte de la salle des brosses et l'ouvrit. Tess l'énervait tellement. Il eut à peine fait un pas dans le couloir qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Liz. Elle était abasourdie. Que faisait-il dans la salle des brosses ? Ou plutôt, avec qui ? Quand elle vit Tess sortir de l'ombre, son cœur se brisa. La jeune alien arborait un sourire diabolique. Liz ne voulut pas entendre les excuses que Max allait certainement encore lui proposer. Elle s'enfuit vers la sortie. Le jeune homme tenta de la rattraper mais elle était déjà trop loin. Liz se mit à pleurer. Après tout ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il avait fait, il était là, enfermé dans la salle des brosses, avec elle, TESS ! Les larmes avaient à présent totalement envahies les joues de Liz. Elle courait au hasard. Elle voulait mourir. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que Max oublierait son destin ? En rentrant chez elle quelques heures plus tard, Liz s'enferma d'abord dans sa chambre. Ensuite, elle s'installa sur son balcon pour écrire dans son journal. C'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait quand Max brisait encore et encore son cœur. Quand elle referma son journal intime, elle rentra dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Elle attendait la visite de Max. Elle savait qu'il finirait par venir pour essayer de se justifier, comme toujours. Elle ne se trompait pas. Dix minutes plus tard, il était là, à sa fenêtre, la suppliant de le laisser entrer. Malgré sa détermination, Liz se laissa tenter. Elle finit par accepter. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le laissa pénétrer dans sa chambre.

-Liz, je t'en prie regarde moi, supplia-t-il.

Elle détourna toujours le regard. Elle savait que si ses yeux plongeaient dans les siens, elle accepterait tout venant de lui. Elle croirait tout ce qu'il lui dirait. Les extra-terrestres avaient des yeux d'une telle profondeur.

-Liz.

Max la prit par les bras et la força à lui faire face. Mais sa tête demeura obstinément baissée.

-Comprend une bonne fois pour toute que tu es l'unique. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi. Je t'aime, quoiqu'il arrive.

Les yeux emplis de larmes douloureuses, elle leva finalement le regard vers lui. Il avait l'air si sincère.

-Que faisais-tu avec elle dans la salle des brosses ?

-Elle voulait me parler.

-De ton destin ?

Max acquiesça. Liz ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Max passa sa main sur la peau douce de la jeune fille.

-Elle voulait me parle du fait que si j'étais avec toi, nous ne pourrions jamais rentré chez nous. Elle a dit aussi qu'elle devait… ramener la descendance royale.

Il marqua une pause. Liz avait toujours les yeux fermés. Toute cette histoire de destinée lui faisait mal.

-Je ne l'ai pas comprise et je suis sorti, termina-t-il.

-Si elle n'est pas enceinte de toi, elle ne peut pas rentrer sur votre planète.

-Quoi ?

Liz déglutit. Elle essuya ensuite ses joues devenues rouges. Elle soupira. Max la fixa toujours attentivement. Il la trouvait tellement belle.

-C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Tess nous a manipulé. Alex n'est jamais allé en Suède. Il était à Las crusses. Il traduisait votre livre. C'est comme ça qu'il a appris que vous ne pourriez rentrer chez vous qu'une fois la reine enceinte de la progéniture royale.

-C'est donc pour ça qu'elle tenait tant à ce qu'on soit ensemble, pour rentrer sur Antar.

Max prit un air dégoûté. Il se retourna en réfléchissant. Il avait été élevé en tant qu'humain. On lui avait donc inculqué les valeurs humaines. Et ce que venait de faire Tess le répugnait.

-Je ne suis qu'un objet.

-Non justement, ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit Liz.

Max se tourna à nouveau afin d'observer Liz. Elle était si forte d'endurer tout ça, uniquement par sa faute à lui.

-Je pense que depuis qu'elle t'a rencontré, elle a développé des sentiments pour toi. C'est pour cela qu'elle m'a manipulé. C'est à cause d'elle que je me suis sentie attirée par Kyle.

Elle vit Max se raidir lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom. Mais elle lui devait toute la vérité.

- C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai failli… coucher avec lui. Mais si je ne l'ai pas fait… c'est parce que je pensais à toi.

-Liz…

Max était ému par le discours qu'elle venait de tenir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un pourrait un jour tenir à ce point à lui. Liz était la seule qui avait un jour éprouver cela pour lui.

-Max, je m'excuse d'avoir douté de toi.

-Ce n'est rien.

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra tout contre lui, puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Et puis, tu es mignonne quand t'es jalouse.

Liz rougit. Leur principal problème demeurait toujours sans solution. Max décida de prendre les devants.

-Je m'en chargerai une bonne fois pour toute mais…

-Michael, tais-toi.

Une voix venait de fuser à travers la maison des Parker. C'était Maria. Elle se disputait encore avec Michael. Max et Liz sortirent de la chambre. Ils se placèrent au dessus des escaliers. L'angle de vue était parfait.

-Je ne veux rien savoir. Je t'ai vu fricoter avec cette fille là, Cary…

-Cameron.

-Peu importe !

Michael tenta de l'approcher mais elle le repoussa. Elle balançait comme à son habitude les bras dans tous les sens. Le jeune homme tenta de la calmer, en vain. Maria était énervée au plus haut point.

-Je me fous de son prénom. Michael, j'en ai marre. Courtney, Cameron, et pourquoi pas Christie, Carmen, ou je ne sais quoi en « C ». Bizarre, il n'y a pas de « C » au début de Maria.

-C'est pour ça que tu es spéciale et que je t'aime !

Maria stoppa net. Elle demeura un instant immobile, la bouche ouverte. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, ni même trop montrer d'ailleurs. Il profita de ce moment d'égarement de la part de la jeune fille pour venir se placer devant elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras.

-On est différent toi et moi, et c'est pour ça qu'on s'aime. Ne sois pas jalouse de filles qui ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. Il n'y a rien entre moi et les « C ». Je n'aime pas les « C ». Je ne fricote pas avec Cameron pour la simple raison que je préfère MARIA!...

Maria ne bougea toujours pas. Sa bouche n'avait fait que s'agrandir de plus belle. Michael sourit.

-Viens là, murmura-t-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Maria ne bougea pas. Elle ne dit pas un mot, encore trop sous le choc pour répondre quoique ce soit.

Liz et Max avaient assisté à la scène. Liz s'était souvent demandé si ces deux là tiendraient le coup. Elle avait eu des doutes sur les réels sentiments de Michael pour son amie ; mais après ce qu'elle venait de voir, il n'y avait plus aucune confusion possible. Même si ils se disputaient souvent, Maria De Luca et Michael Guérin étaient bel et bien amoureux l'un de l'autre, unis pour un bon moment. Max prit Liz dans ses bras.

-Tu vois, même s'ils se disputent, ils s'aiment…

Il l'embrassa. Puis sourit.

-Tachons juste de ne pas nous disputer autant qu'eux

Liz sourit. Elle pouvait toujours avoir confiance en Max. Mais dans un coin de sa tête, les images de Max et Tess la hantaient encore bien souvent. Elle n'oublierait jamais.

Chez elle, Isabel faisait les cents pas. Elle remettait en question sa relation avec Alex. Elle n'était plus sure que ça les mènerait quelque part et aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de lui dire. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer jeune homme son intention de rompre. Quand elle entendit la sonnette de la porte, elle n'eut plus le choix.

-Salut Alex, dit-elle sérieusement.

-Salut. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir.

Elle le laissa entrer. Elle l'emmena au salon où elle le fit asseoir. Alex commença à avoir des soupçons.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Voilà, j'ai réfléchis à nous, à notre relation. Je pense que nous sommes trop bons amis pour gâcher tout cela dans une relation amoureuse qui sera des plus compliquée. Tu es quelqu'un de génial et un ami formidable.

Elle lui laissa quelques minutes pour réaliser tout ce qu'elle venait de lui lancer à la figure. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi dure. Mais il le fallait. Elle avait besoin de temps pour faire le point, pour être sûre de ce qu'elle attendait vraiment d'une relation.

-Tu me comprends ?

-Pas trop, répondit-il.

Il baissa la tête tout en réfléchissant. Il aimait Isabel plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. _« Les aliens ont vraiment un pouvoir d'attraction incroyable » _pensa Alex.

-Mais je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié non plus, dit-il en relevant la tête.

-Je savais que tu serais compréhensif.

Isabel se pencha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être amis et tenir très fort l'un à l'autre. C'était mieux pour l'instant. Alex était assez déstabilisé. Quand elle était rentré, elle avait tout de suite voulu le voir et là, il était là pour elle mais, _« la princesse Isabel »_ n'en voulait plus. Il était à la fois énervé, amoureux, en colère, triste… Il ne savait plus très bien. Il était perdu !

Max se dirigeait vers la maison des Valenti. Il allait voir Tess pour lui expliquer une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était avec Liz. Il vit Kyle sortir de chez lui accompagnée de Laurel. Il claqua violemment la porte. Quand il arriva au niveau de Max, il le salua.

-Tu vas voir la furie ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant ironiquement.

-Si tu parles de Tess, oui.

-Bien. Madame si-je-ne-suis-pas-heureuse-personne-ne-le-sera est dans sa chambre.

Kyle vit l'air désappointé de Max. Il trouva approprié de lui donner une petite explication.

-Elle a essayé de faire fuir Laurel… encore une fois. Mais je t'en prie, entre.

Kyle s'éloigna, la main de Laurel dans la sienne. Max le regarda s'éloigner. Il esquissa un sourire face à ce nouveau couple. Il se retourna ensuite et poussa la porte de la maison des Valenti. Il se dirigea vers la chambre où devait se trouver Tess. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit le jeune fille un photo de Liz à la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

-Max ? On frappe avant d'entrer, lui lança-t-elle mesquinement.

-Que fais-tu avec une photo de ma petite amie ?

-Je me calme !

Elle lui tourna le dos, la photo de Liz toujours à la main. Max se plaça derrière elle, menaçant.

-J'espère pour toi que tu ne la manipules pas encore.

-Qu'insinues-tu par encore ? pouffa-t-elle, arrogante. Tu crois que je m'amuse à la manipuler ?

-Oui, comme tu l'as fait le jour où je l'ai vue avec Kyle, comme tu m'as manipulé un nombre incalculable de fois, et comme tu t'es servi d'Alex pour déchiffrer notre livre.

Tess ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Alors Max savait. Il savait tout. Enfin, elle fit un tour sur elle-même et le fixa.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Ne mens pas !

Max admirait son obstination à mentir si impunément. Comment osait-elle ? Max la dénigrait. Elle le dégoûtait.

-Alex se souvient de tout. Même de ce qu'il a eu le temps de traduire avant de se libérer de ton emprise. Il lui manque juste quelques souvenirs. Alors avoue !

La jeune fille resta un instant sans bouger. Son emprise avait lâché. Elle avait perdu le contrôle d'Alex. Elle payait maintenant cher son erreur. Elle tenta alors de se justifier.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il perde la mémoire. Il devait simplement oublier son passage à Las Cruces. J'ai voulu qu'il m'aide mais quand je lui ai demandé il a refusé. Alors je l'ai utilisé. Mais c'était pour nous. Pour que l'on puisse rentrer chez nous.

-C'est ici chez moi !

-NON !

Tess avait le visage totalement, crispé. Elle ne supportait pas quand Max disait que la terre était sa planète. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ni lui, ni elle n'était à sa place ici.

-Chez toi c'est sur Antar, là où tu es roi. Ici tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Là-bas, JE suis ta reine ! Liz ne peut pas faire partie de ta vie. C'est écrit dans le livre : Michael avec Isabel, toi et moi. Pour pouvoir rentrer il fallait que l'on…

Elle tint sa phrase en suspens. Elle en avait trop dit. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

-Il fallait que je tombe enceinte de toi. Je savais ensuite utiliser le granilith et vous ramener, tous les trois.

-Pourquoi devais-tu tous nous ramener ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle baissa même la tête. Pour la première fois, elle n'était pas en position de force. Elle ne dominait plus rien. Elle allait devoir tout avouer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je devais vous livrer à Khivar.

-C'est donc pour cela que je t'intéresse tant. Tu as passé un accord avec l'ennemi.

-Non Max. C'est Nasedo qui a passé l'accord il y a quarante ans. Je suis amoureuse de toi et je ne t'aurais jamais livré.

Elle tenta une approche mais Max se recula. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Liz avait raison. Elle commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour Max. Malgré tout…

-Tu ne m'aurais pas livré… mais Isabel et Michael oui !

-Là n'est pas la question.

Max détourna le regard. Là était toute la question. Elle aurait trahi tout le monde juste pour en arriver à ses fins.

-Max, je t'aime. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Nous ne sommes pas à notre place ici. Sur Antar, tu n'auras plus à te cacher, ni à fuir le FBI. Tu seras roi. Tu auras une vraie vie.

Elle fouilla un instant ses affaires. Elle en sortit un objet transparent, assez allongé. Elle le montra à Max.

-En envoyant Alex à Las Crusses, j'ai trouvé ceci.

Elle lui tendit ce qui ressemblait à un tube à essais. C'était assez petit. Mais Max le reconnu immédiatement. C'était ce qu'il avait utilisé pour faire fonctionné le granilith dans son rêve. C'est grâce à ce tube qu'il était revenu dans le temps.

-C'est la clé du…

-Du granilith oui. Nous pouvons nous en servir comme vaisseau. C'est pour cela que les skins le voulaient.

Max observa attentivement l'objet. Cette chose, incroyablement petite était la clé d'un pouvoir énorme.

-S'il te plait Max, rentre avec moi. Oublie cette planète, Maria, Alex, tes parents et… Liz !

-Jamais ! répondit sans hésiter Max.

Il lui lança la clé du granilith. Il ne voulait pas la garder. Il ne ovulait tout simplement pas rentrer.

-Enfin, tu ne comprends donc pas qu'elle est toute ma vie. J'irai là où elle ira. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle si il le fallait.

-Votre relation n'a rien de sérieux. Liz n'est qu'une humaine, elle pourrait te laisser tomber pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle était à présent proche de Max, comme accroché à lui. Elle voulait qu'il réalise qu'elle était tout pour lui.

-Au contraire, notre relation est bien plus sérieuse qu'avant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous sommes ensemble et épanouis.

Le regard de Tess se voila. Ce n'était tout de même pas ce qu'elle pensait. Mais vu l'air fier de max, elle en était presque certaine.

-Vous n'avez pas…

-Si, l'interrompit Max. Je devine ta question. Je te réponds que oui. Notre amour est basé sur quelque chose de solide.

-Tu as couché avec elle ! Max, et ton destin ?

Max soupira. Comment elle pouvait être ennuyante avec toujours le même refrain. Son disque ne raillait donc jamais ?

-Tu n'es donc pas assez futée pour comprendre qu'il n'y a que Liz. Le reste importe peu.

Il sortit de la chambre sans adresser un mot de plus à Tess. La jeune fille eut le cœur brisé. Elle commença à pleure.

-Max… Reviens !

Mais Max était déjà loin. Il n'entendait plus et ne voulait plus jamais entendre. Elle pleura un long moment, désireuse de se venger contre Liz Parker. Elle voulut un instant tuer cette garce. Max était à elle et il le serait à nouveau. Pourtant, cet amour ne serait jamais réel, et ça elle le savait. Elle devait prendre une décision qui serait pour elle une délivrance. Elle ne voulait plus vivre sur cette terre. Elle en avait tellement assez… elle savait !

Tess savait ce qu'elle devait faire !

Isabel se promenait seule en rue. Elle avait du mal à savoir où en était sa vie. Dans quelques jours, c'était Noël. Elle allait pouvoir se distraire, penser à autre chose, redevenir la terreur des guirlandes, ne plus penser à Alex, ne plus penser à Vilandra. _« Ce n'est pas moi » _se répétait-elle. Elle se souvint du jour de son anniversaire, le vingt cinq octobre. Elle avait tué Vanessa Withaker. Mais celle-ci lui avait révélé trop de choses. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Vilandra et qu'elle avait trahis son frère. Lonnie, son double, lui avait confirmé. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Ce passé allait-il continuer à la hanter ? Au moment où elle avait découvert ça, elle s'était sentie si seule. Ils ne vivaient plus à Roswell. À présent, elle ne voulait plus revivre une telle époque. Elle était si perdue. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Elle rentra chez elle. Elle trouva Max.

-Tu ne vas pas chez Liz ce soir ?

-Non, soupira-t-il.

Il s'affala sur le divan et alluma la télévision. Isabel vint le rejoindre. Elle avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu vas bien?

-Pas trop et toi ?

-Moi non plus.

Isabel soupira. Elle et son frère restèrent assis quelques secondes sans bouger. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son frère.

-Tu sais cette histoire avec Vilandra…

-Tu n'es pas elle, intervint tout de suite Max. Tu tiens à nous et tu ne me trahiras pas. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Je sais Max, mais je me fais peur. J'ai été si cruelle.

Max posa fraternellement une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Il tenta de la rassurer de son mieux.

-Tu es différente maintenant.

Isabel sourit. On frère avait confiance en elle et c'était le plus important. Quand il était là, elle se sentait chez elle.

-Et toi ? Des problèmes avec Liz ?

-Non. Avec Tess.

-Tess ? Pourquoi Tess ?

Isabel se redressa. Elle s'était raidie quand elle avait entendu son frère prononcer son prénom. Elle craignait qu'elle ne le manipule encore. Max commença son explication.

-J'ai été la voir pour qu'elle arrête ses manipulations. Mais elle a dit des choses… Liz est humaine…

-Et amoureuse de toi, insista Isabel.

-Oui mais pour combien de temps ?

La sœur de Max lui lança ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien. Elle lui disait avec les yeux qu'elle n'approuvait pas du tout sa façon de penser.

-Liz t'aimera toujours j'en suis sure, renchérit-elle. Et puis tu vois, c'est quand même Liz le problème.

-Non c'est toujours Tess. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu aimes Tess ? s'étouffa presque Isabel.

Max soupira. Bien sûr que non, il n'aimait pas Tess. Isabel le savait. Mais il été envahit par le doute et l'incertitude.

-J'aime Liz, tu le sais. Mais elle peut me laisser tomber. Tess sera toujours là, parce qu'on est pareils.

-C'est votre différence qui a toujours fait votre force. Ne l'oublie pas. Liz t'aime et jamais elle ne partira. Alors oublie Tess.

Ce fut au tour d'Isabel de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère. Même si elle et Liz n'avaient jamais été de grande amie, elle savait qu'elle était tout ce dont son frère avait besoin.

-J'espère que tu as raison pour Liz. Je tiens trop à elle pour la perdre. Et puis Tess n'est pas Liz, elle ne sera jamais Liz.

-Max, Max, Max, que ferais-tu sans moi ?

-Pas grand-chose. C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.

Isabel lui lança un coup de coude dans le côté, tout en s'indignant de cette remarque qu'elle qualifia de « Hautement injuste ».

-Merci, lui finalement Max.

-C'est normal.

Max enlaça sa sœur. Même un roi a parfois besoin de soutien.

Chez Michael l'ambiance était plutôt calme… pour une fois. Le jeune homme préparait à dîner à Maria. Il l'avait invité le jour même. La jeune fille se posa tout un tas de question. Cette sorte de dîner romantique n'était pas du tout le genre de son petit ami

-Michael ? Pourquoi tout ça ? demanda Maria après avoir manger.

-Je voulais te dire que, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu comptais pour moi.

Maria baissa la tête et laissa échapper une larme. Michael posa sa main sur sa joue afin de lui essuyer.

- Quand Max et Liz s'embrassaient, ils avaient des flashs, mais nous pas.

-Michael, on en a déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Attends, écoute moi.

Michael inspira profondément. Maria ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait l'air… humain.

-Si tu n'en avais pas, c'est parce que je ne le voulais pas. J'avais peur que tu découvres qui j'étais. Mais maintenant, je veux tout te montrer. Prends mes mains.

-Michael, murmura Maria émue.

Elle agrippa ses mains. La connections fut instantanée. Elle revit leur premier baiser dans la cuisine du crashdown et ressentit à quel point Michael l'aimait. Elle revit ensuite tous les autres moments fort de leur relation. Elle ressentit ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il était amoureux d'elle. Il voulut parler mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle captura ses lèvres des siennes. Ils échangèrent de longs et passionnés baisers. Les mains de Michael se promenaient le long des hanches de sa partenaire. Il la voulait pour lui. Maria posait ses lèvres partout où elle le pouvait. Trouvant le T-shirt de Michael trop encombrant, elle le souleva et lui enleva. Devant cette invitation, Michael souleva le débardeur de Maria. Ils ne voulaient plus être séparé l'un de l'autre. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La nuit durant, chacun découvrit les moindres parcelles du corps de l'autre. Au petit matin, ils étaient heureux et amoureux.

C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances. Liz traversait les couloirs du lycée. Elle cherchait Max. Elle voulait savoir si il avait parlé à Tess. Elle le trouva devant son casier. Elle hésita un instant à aller lui parler. Mais il l'aperçu Elle alla l'embrasser tendrement.

-Salut toi. Bien dormi ? Tu as parlé à Tess ?

-Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, nota Max.

-Je me demande juste ce que tu lui as dit. Je suis curieuse et un peu jalouse aussi. C'est parce que je t'aime.

Max referma son casier. Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers sa petite amie qu'il agrippa dans ses bras.

-Dans ce cas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai dit que je n'aimais que toi. J'espère qu'elle a compris, je n'aime pas me répéter.

-Alors comme ça tu n'aimes que moi ?

-Douteriez-vous Mademoiselle Parker? Il va falloir que je vous le prouve.

-Je n'attends que ça, murmura sensuellement Liz à son oreille.

Max n'eut pas besoin d'une invitation écrite. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Après de longs baisers, ils se séparèrent enfin. Max dévisagea un instant Liz. Il caressa sa joue, sa peau si douce.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Maria ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle dînait chez Michael hier soir et depuis, plus de nouvelles.

-Michael n'est pas là non plus, remarqua Max.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Ils avaient compris où étaient les jeunes tourtereaux.

-Je te vois ce soir au crashdown ? demanda max avant que la cloche ne retentisse.

-Oui bien sur. À tout à l'heure, lui souffla Liz.

Ils allèrent chacun à leurs cours respectifs. Sur le temps de midi, Liz avait entrevu Maria. Ce qui avait été suffisant pour l'agripper et lui faire avouer tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Michael. Celle-ci lui avait tout raconté. Michael, lui, avait fait grâce des détails à Max.

Le soir, toute la bande était là, excepté Kyle qui avait passé la soirée avec Laurel et Tess qui ne s'était plus montré depuis que Max lui avait parlé.

-Bon, nous sommes le vingt et un décembre. Il reste trois jours avant le réveillon. J'espère que vous avez pensé à vos cadeaux.

Tout le monde rougit. Isabel regarda attentivement tout ses amis puis s'exclama indignée :

-Comment ? Mais Noël approche et…

-T'es vraiment la terreur des guirlandes.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Michael la regarda gêné. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux avant de détourner le regard.

-Moi, rien.

-Je me disais aussi, monsieur je-ne-sais-pas-quoi-offrir-à-Maria !

-Michael, s'indigna l'intéressée.

-Merci beaucoup Isabel.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent. Ils riant de bon cœur lorsque Jeff Parker fit irruption dan la cuisine. Liz s'apprêta à entendre son père la rappeler au travail mais il n'en fit rien. Il se dirigea vers la télé qu'il alluma.

-Vous avez entendu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda-t-il.

Intrigué, ils fixèrent tous la télévision. Un flash spécial était diffusé. La journaliste parlait de la base militaire de Roswell qui avait mystérieusement explosée. _« Les causes ne sont pas encore déterminées » _disait la reporter. Ils échangèrent tous des regards qui en disaient long sur les soupçons qu'ils avaient. Qui aurait pu faire explosé toute une base si ce n'est une personne n'étant pas de la terre ? Bien qu'il ait pu s'agir d'un accident, Ils avaient tous appris qu'à Roswell, un évènement comme celui là était rarement un accident. Kyle entra alors dans l'arrière salle du crashdown, où ils regardaient tous les flash infos.

-Je peux vous parler… en privé.

Le père de Liz se sentant directement visé décida qu'il était sage de s'éclipser. Il retourna travailler.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Max.

-C'est Tess.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est elle qui…

Kyle pointa son doigt vers la télévision. Tess serait l'alien responsable de tout ça ? Cela paraissait à la fois fou et en même temps cela tenait debout.

-Non, Tess ne sait pas faire ça, argumenta Isabel. Elle n'a pas ce pouvoir !

-Tu sais bien que si. C'est comme ça qu'elle a détruit les skins, lui rappela Max.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle… elle s'est faite explosée avec la base, expliqua Kyle.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Alex ne se sentait pas très concerné et même plutôt soulagé. C'était aussi le cas de Liz, qui, même si elle s'en voulait de penser ainsi, s'estimait chanceuse de voir Tess disparaître une bonne fois pour toute.

-Elle m'a laissé une lettre, dit Kyle en tendant une feuille de papier à Max.

Le jeune alien s'en saisit. Il la déplia et se mit ensuite à Lire :

_Kyle,_

_Puisque rien n'y fait, puisque Max ne m'aimera jamais, j'ai décidé de quitter cette terre. J'ai d'abord pensé retourner sur Antar mais Khivar au pouvoir, c'est la mort si je m'en retourne seule. Je préfère alors mourir ici par ma propre volonté. Ensuite, pour vous prouver à tous que je ne suis pas l'égoïste que tout le monde pense, je vais détruire la base de Roswell qui possède des documents sur nous. _

_Tu vas me manquer mon humain préféré. _

_Dis à Max que je l'aimerai même dans ma mort. J'espère que Liz ne le fera pas souffrir autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir. _

_Adieu ! _

_Tess._

Quand Max eut finit sa lecture, le silence retomba Cela faisait bizarre de penser que plus jamais ils ne reverraient Tess.

Même si les tchécoslovaques avait l'air secoué, Liz se sentait débarrassée d'un poids. La vie allait reprendre son cours, sans elle. Liz était avec Max. Mais à ce moment précis, ils ignoraient tout de leur futur.

Dans à peine quelques jours à peine, Max allait sauver la vie à des enfants gravement malade à l'hôpital de Phoenix. Parmis ces enfants, se trouverait Sidney, la fille de Brody, le nouveau patron de Max à l'UFO center.

Max, Michael et Isabel allait découvrir encore plus sur leurs origines grâce à une fille prénommée Laurie.

Cette vie, pleine de surprise, les enverrait bientôt à las Vegas afin de se détendre.

Isabel ne savait pas que dans quelque mois elle ressortirait avec Alex.

Ils ignoraient tous les deux qu'ils allaient se marier et qu'ainsi Isabel briserait le cœur d'un avocat de vingt six ans nommé Jesse Ramirez.

Ils ne savaient rien et fond ça leur était égal. Il fallait profiter de l'instant présent.

Et Liz Parker, la provinciale pas si anodine que ça, était aujourd'hui sereine. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait redire cette phrase assez souvent aux cotés de Max. Elle espérait qu'un jour il se marie. Même si rien n'est sur, elle savait, que tout irait bien.

Journal de Liz Parker.

21 décembre 2000. 

Plus d'un an et trois mois que Max Evans a posé sa main sur moi et m'a ressuscité. Le monde change, les gens aussi. Aujourd'hui, tout semble différent. Tess s'est suicidée…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je suis soulagée. Je ne devrais peut être pas mais, Max est toute ma vie. Elle a essayé de me le prendre. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ce que ressent mon cœur. J'ai parfois été triste, en colère et perdue en même temps. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis Liz Parker et je suis heureuse…

Je continue ma vie avec Max. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, ni les épreuves qui nous attendent. C'est un nouveau départ. Je suis là, sur ma terrasse et j'attends Max Evans, le garçon que j'aime plus que tout, mon tchécoslovaque, mon alien préféré. Nous allons passer la soirée ensemble. Le voilà… IL arrive. Je vais le rejoindre, et continuer d'avancer, de ressentir et de respirer !

Fin !

Et oui, C'est déjà fini... Je tiens à préciser à tout ceux qui se poseraient la question, que, j'ai écris la fin tragique de Tess avant de savoir que c'est ce qu'elle ferait dans l'avant dernier épisode de la saison 3. :p

Je n'ai donc pas copié sur la série, c'est la série qui a copié sur moi... droit d'auteur!! Loool!

Sinon, laissez une tite review pour dire si vous avez apprécié... Et si vous aimez les fics Roswell, J'ai écris "Et si" Qui n'est pas finie (loin de la puisque je refais la série complète :p... vive le projet!) Et The reason, qui elle est finie. Et sinon, Je me suis lancée dans Harry Potter "Rien n'est éternel" sur le couple Ron/Hermione... Voilà, ma pub est faite. Merci d'avoir lu!!


End file.
